


Grey

by CassernZero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassernZero/pseuds/CassernZero
Summary: Julian Grey, 16 years old Witch-Siphoner. Neglected by his family for being a siphoner they exile him on his birthday. His older brother went into exile with him, they move to a small town in California called Beacon Hills. In the hope of a new start.





	1. Prologue

Julian’s POV

 

 

I grew up in a family of witches, we were also a coven and at a young age I’ve discovered that I can’t produce my own magic but I could siphon it, I like to call myself a siphoner-witch. It didn’t seem like a problem at first until my family made it a problem, they would neglect me, called me an abomination of nature, treated me like I was a lesser witch. All except my Older Brother Logan but I’ll talk more about him later.

 

 

I’m just as powerful as any other witch when I siphon magic but the magic I siphon doesn’t last long, anyway, I digress. The point is I hate my family, well, except for my Older Brother, Logan. He’s a witch, he can produce his own magic but he doesn’t rub it in my face like the rest of my family. In fact, he created a ring for me, where if I were to siphon magic it would stay in the ring indefinitely and it wouldn’t run out in a few hours, which what usually happens when I siphon magic.

 

 

I used to feel like a junkie every time I siphon magic, trying to keep the feeling of having magic but ever since Logan created this ring for me I’m starting to feel normal, I guess. On my sixteenth birthday, my family dropped a bombshell on me, they exiled me because I’m not like normal witches. Where am I supposed to go, I’m still a teenager. God! This family makes me want to hate all witches but I don’t and I can’t. I just hate this family.

 

 

My Older Brother Logan, went into exile with me, I can’t believe he… up ended his whole life just for me. We moved to new town in California, it’s called Beacon Hills, there’s a weird energy in this town and there is magic here, I can feel it. I asked Logan why did he choose this town, he told me that he felt drawn here, weird answer.

 

 

Logan was a police officer in our hometown and now he’ll be a deputy in the Beacon County Sheriff’s Station and he enrolled me in school, yay. I guess, you could say I never liked school, I mean I like studying and learning part but it’s the people that I don’t like, so I guess will see how this goes. I’ll be a junior, I guess you could say I skipped a grade, so two more years of school and maybe college, who knows. I just hope nothing gets in the way of my relatively peaceful life, because the last thing I want is trouble.


	2. Chapter 1

Julian’s POV

 

 

 

Logan has been driving for a while, we see the welcome sign to Beacon Hills, the second he drove in I felt this weird energy. It’s almost as if there’s magic in the air, I wonder if I can siphon it. I raise my hand up and it starts to glow a red orange “What are you doing?” Logan asks “Nothing.” I say as I stop siphoning, he chuckles “You feel it, don’t you?” Logan asks, “I felt it the second we rode in. This town is brimming with supernatural energy and probably magic.” I say.

 

 

We move into our new house and unpacked everything then we go to bed, because I have school tomorrow and my Brother has to be sworn in as a deputy. The next day, Logan drops me off at school, god, there is so much magical energy in this town. I start to siphon the air then I go inside to grab my schedule. Classes were boring but I’m sure I’ll pass them with relative ease, after school I decide to check out this school’s sport; lacrosse. It seems barbaric to me but, hey, what do I know.

 

 

I’m sitting on the bleachers watching their tryouts I can feel at least three supernatural creatures in my presence just not sure… oh wait, I think two of them are sitting in the bleachers and the third is out in the field, just not sure which player it is. Of course, there’s supernatural at the school, anyway, I watch the tryouts and I reiterate this game is barbaric.

 

 

I just saw a junior get his ass handed to him by freshman out in the field, the junior’s friend drags him away, it was actually amusing. I see a girl a few rows below me, she’s sniffing then starts talking to the girl next her. They finished talking about whatever they were talking, the girl sniffs the air again then turns her head around and stares at me and I stare back. The girl’s eyes glow blue, my eyes widened slightly and I shallow a lump in my throat but I calm down.

 

 

The girl turns around quickly, a werewolf with blue eyes, that means they’ve killed an innocent person or people. Logan told me about them and their different eye colors and if there’s one wolf there has to be a pack, great. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a commotion out in the field, a freshman, I think got injured. I sigh and get up, I start to walk home and call my Brother “Logan.” I say “What’s up, little bro. How was school?” He asks over the phone “Boring. But, there is something interesting that happened. I think there’s a local pack here.” I say.

 

 

“And what makes you say that?” He asks “Because I saw a wolf, she sniffed me out but I don’t think she knew what I was. Her eyes just glowed blue.” I answer matter of factly, silence then “Meet me at the hospital, I’m guarding a patient… I’ll tell you more when you get here.” Logan said then he hangs up, what’s got him so serious.

 

 

I get to the hospital and see my Brother waiting for me in his deputy uniform, I stifle a laugh, he looks a little snug in his uniform. He glares at me “Stop laughing and come on.” He said, I follow after him. We take the elevator to the second floor, Logan tells me about a family of wendigos that were murdered but there was a survivor, a son. My Brother and another deputy are guarding him.

 

 

When we get to the second floor, we see a nurse being dragged into one of the rooms, we run to the room to see the nurse about to get eaten by the wendigo “ _Motus_.” I chant, moving the nurse away from the wendigo, Logan catches her. The wendigo charges at me but I give it an aneurysm and it falls to its knees then a crooked jaw teenager knocks away the wendigo and it runs away.

 

 

The crooked jaw teen goes to check on the nurse then he runs in the direction of the wendigo. I look to my Brother “Go, I’ll stay here with her and for god’s sake, be careful.” He said. I go up to the roof to see the crooked jawed teen trying to talk down the wendigo who holds the injured freshman hostage, which is stupid but I’ll give him points for trying “Don’t. You don’t need this. Whatever it is. Whatever you are, we can help you.” Crooked Jaw said “No, you can’t.” The Wendigo says “Let me help you.” Crooked Jaw said “Wendigos don’t need help. We need food!” It yells.

 

 

Crooked Jaw, who I now realize is a werewolf with red eyes because his face is wolfed out, an alpha werewolf, he charges at the wendigo as he let’s go of the injured freshman and he nearly falls off the roof but the alpha catches the freshman before he falls. The wendigo tries to stop the alpha but I give the wendigo an aneurysm then I hear a scream, the alpha bit the freshman.

 

 

Great, if what Logan told me about alpha wolves were true then we either have a new wolf or a dead kid the next day. Suddenly a projectile, whirls in the air and strikes the wendigo in its chest, it was a tomahawk. I turn in the direction from where the tomahawk came from and I see a tall man with no mouth, he puts his finger to his non-existent mouth in a shushing motion then he leaves. I hear a groan I turn around to the Alpha and possibly his new Beta, the Alpha looks at me wondering what I am, I sigh shaking my head “Idiot.” I mumble then I walk away.

 

 

What a way to end a night, mouthless tomahawk thrower, alphas biting teenagers… something tells me my nights will not be relaxing. The next day, I’m at school riffling through my locker to get stuff for my next class, hoping for a normal day but I don’t think it’s possible. Because I feel two people behind me, I turn around and see the crooked jawed Alpha and his Friend “Hi, uh…” He said “What are you?” His Friend asks, well, straight to the point.

 

 

I sigh “You’re not even going to even ask my name?” I ask “Julian Grey.” His friend said, I look at him stunned “How do you know that?” I ask narrowing my eyes “My Dad’s the Sheriff and your Brother is the new deputy, Logan Grey. Is he supernatural too?” His friend asks, well, he’s well-informed.

 

I lean back on my locker and let out a breath “Are you gonna tell your names or…” I say waiting for an answer “Scott.” The alpha said “Stiles.” His friend said, what kind of name is that? “Okay, I’m a witch and so is my Brother.” I said, they’re stunned for a moment “So, you’re like a spell casting, potion brewing, broomstick flying witch?” Stiles asks, I give him a look “Yes, all that except for the broomstick part.” I answer.

 

 

I look at Scott “Is that freshman you bit, alive?” I ask, he nods “Good.” I say, because I didn’t want any unnecessary trouble then I turn around get my stuff from my locker and start to walk away “Whoa, whoa, hey wait!” I hear Stiles shout. I sigh as I turn around “Yes?” I say a little irritated “Um, don’t you have question for us?” Stiles asks “Nope, Alpha Werewolf.” I say pointing to Scott “Human, I think.” I say pointing to Stiles “That’s all I need to know.” I say then I turn back around and go to class.

 

 

I went home after school, my brother is home on his lunch break, he’s making a sandwich “Hey, little bro. Was school boring again?” Logan asks amused “Not really, I met the Alpha today. His name is Scott.” I answer “That kid who charged at the wendigo?” He asks “Yeah.” I answer “So, does he know what about you?” Logan asks “Yes, because I told him and so does the Sheriff’s kid. He’s friends with him, I think.” I answer.

 

 

Logan stops what he’s doing and turns around stunned then sighs “I think the Sheriff knows about the supernatural.” He said “Oh. Why do you say that?” I ask “Because at work he kept giving me sideway glance as if he was afraid something would happen.” He answers. Logan sighs “I have to get back to work.” He said “See ya later, little bro.” He said “Yeah, see ya later and good luck, I guess.” I say, Logan sigh again and leaves. Later, I go to my room and do my homework then I lay on bed thinking about what happened last night and today. Werewolves and Wendigos, I wonder what else goes bump in the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Julian’s POV

 

 

 

I’m at school, getting stuff from my locker for my next class, I close my locker then I turn around; I’m a little surprised by the sudden appearance of Stiles. I sigh “What do you want?” I ask a little irritated, Stiles hands me a piece of paper, I read it. It has names and numbers, I see Scott’s name and the number twenty-five. I go down the list seeing names I don’t recognize besides Scott’s then I stop at a certain name… my name and the number four.

 

 

I look up at Stiles “Wh—what is this?” I ask confused “It’s a hit list of supernatural creatures, a Deadpool.” Stiles answers “Is this all of it?” I ask “No, it’s one of three parts.” He answers, I sigh and give him back the paper then I start to walk away “Hey, where are you going?!” I hear Stiles shout “To class!” I answer as I continue to walk. I can’t think about this right now, I would like to get through the day before I deal with this crap.

 

 

I’m in the library during lunch in the hopes of avoiding Stilinski but no such luck, am I sure he isn’t supernatural “What do you want?” I ask irritated “Why are you on the list? From what I researched, witches are suppose to be servants of nature.” Stiles said. I give him a look, where the hell did he get this information from “Yes, witches like to believe they’re servants of nature but some like to practice dark magic that can go against nature.” I say, I sigh and think for a moment “I think, I know why I’m on that list…” I say.

 

 

I start to siphon the air, my hand starts to glow a red-orange, Stiles almost jumped out of his seat “Wh—what was that? What are you doing?” Stiles asks slightly panicked. I chuckle at the feeling of siphoning, I used to hate it at first but now it’s like breathing “Most witches can produce their own magic and can channel magic from nature for complex spells, but they are able to give it back as well. I’m not like other witches I can’t produce my own magic. I siphon magic leaving nothing behind, nature or otherwise.” I say.

 

 

Stiles takes a second to process this information “I don’t understand… I mean I get that you can’t produce your own magic but…” He said, “Stiles, I’m a witch who can’t produce their own magic. In the witch community, I’m considered an abomination of nature, a mutant witch.” I say coldly, looking at Stiles. There’s a tense silence “I… I didn’t know that. Sorry.” Stiles said solemnly, oh, will you look at that something he didn’t know. I look away “I don’t need pity.” I mumble as gather my stuff and leave.

 

 

It’s after school and I’m still mad from earlier, I’m putting my stuff away into my locker when I see Scott and Stiles pulling the new beta through the hallway. I follow them to the Boy’s Locker Room, they have him under the showers as he’s wolfing out trying to calm him down. I step in and give the Beta an aneurysm, it calms him down but he’s also in pain. Scott and Stiles turn around and they see me “Whatever you’re doing, stop it.” Scott said angrily as his eyes flash red, I stop my spell and raise my hands up in surrender “Sorry.” I say.

 

 

I cross my arm, they turn back to the Beta “Okay, you calm yet?” Stiles asks “Yeah, thanks to him.” He said glaring at me, Scott and Stiles glance at me, I just shrug my shoulders “That car you smashed. I thought you said it was your teacher’s.” Scott said “He was also my Coach. He benched me for the entire season.” His Beta said “What did you do?” Scott asks him “I got a couple of red cards.” He answers “Just a couple?” Stiles asks not believing him “You gotta be honest with us, Liam. What else happened?” Scott asks.

 

 

Liam looks down at his hands nervously “Nothing.” He said, Scott and Stiles give a look “I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation.” Liam said “What did they call it?” Scott asks “Intermittent explosive disorder.” Liam answers. Stiles gives Scott a look then looks back at Liam “I.E.D.? You’re a literally an I.E.D.? That’s great. That’s great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb.” Stiles said irritated, I stifle a laugh.

 

 

A werewolf with explosive anger issues “Did they give you anything for it?” Scott asks, Liam nods “Oh, this just get better.” Stiles sarcastically “But I don’t take it.” Liam said “Obviously.” Stiles said sarcastically again as I continue to hold in my laughter “I can’t play lacrosse on it. It makes me to tired.” Liam said, I start to snicker then I bust out laughing. After I stop laughing, I look up at the trio they’re all looking at me, I clear my throat “Sorry, I’m gonna go.” I say then I leave the locker room.

 

 

I decide to go to the lacrosse skirmish, to take my mind off the Deadpool that stiles showed me earlier. I guess, I understand why I’m on the list but I don’t get why I’m worth four million. I’ve done nothing but be born. I look up and the game seems to be over because I see the Sheriff and some deputies, my Brother included.

 

 

I walk up to my Brother “What happened?” I ask “Hello to you, too, Little Bro.” Logan answers “Hello, Logan. What happened?” I ask again “Attempted murder.” Logan answers. I go to leave but Logan stops me “Where are you going?” He asks “I was going—” I say but Logan give me a stern look, I sigh “I was going home.” I say then Logan smiles “Good.” He says. I groan as I walk away.

 

 

The next day, it’s after school I’m packing my things in my locker. I close it and start to walk when I almost bump in to someone, it was Scott. He seems distraught like a lost puppy, I sidestep him “Wait, Julian. I need your help.” Scott said desperately. I sigh “What do you need?” I ask, Scott tells me that Liam got kidnapped by an assassin and has been blackmailed into a jailbreak to free the assassin’s partner. I sigh annoyed “Okay, so what do you want me to do?” I ask, “Help me find Liam?” Scott asks.

 

 

I think for a moment, perhaps I can use a locator spell “All right, I’ll help you find him.” I answer, Scott beams happily “Okay, what are you going to do?” He asks “A locator spell, do you have an item or some of his blood?” I ask. Scott’s eyes widen “Blood? Why would you need his blood?” Scott asks apprehensively “It would make the spell stronger but I think I can make do with an item.” I say. Scott gives me his lacrosse stick, good “I need a map too.” I say, he gets me a map then an idea pops into my head “Oh, wow. How didn’t I think of that?” I question out loud.

 

 

“What? What is it?” Scott asks concerned “Your blood, I could use your blood. The connection between the alpha and his beta.” I say. Scott gives me a worried look “Um…” He said a little nervous “Don’t worry, I just need a drop.” I said smirking slightly, Scott pricks his finger and lets a few droplets fall on the map. I smirk “All right.” I say getting ready “ _Phasmatos tribum, nas ex versa, sanguinem_.” I chant as the blood starts to move.

 

 

I keep chanting as the blood moves to a certain point on the map then stops, I look down at the map. It points to some forest area, I sigh “Do you know where that is?” I ask “I think so.” Scott answers “Sorry, Scott. Spells like this can give a location but never an address.” I say “It’s alright. This actually helps, thanks Julian.” Scott said smiling then he leaves. Well, that was fun.

 

 

When I get home I hear clattering in the kitchen, is Logan home early? “Logan.” I call out, I reach the kitchen and it’s someone I thought I’d never see again… I sigh “What the hell are you doing here?” I ask. The person in question turns around smirking “Ah, Jules, my little siphoner.” He said. I sigh again in annoyance, how the hell did he find me?


	4. Chapter 3

Logan’s POV

 

 

 

I’ve been driving for a while, I finally see the welcome sign for Beacon Hills and the second I drove in; I felt this energy. I know Julian felt it because I see from my peripheral that he’s siphoning “What are you doing?” I ask “Nothing.” He answers as he stops. I chuckle “You feel it, don’t you?” I ask, “I felt it the second we rode in. This town is brimming with supernatural energy and probably magic.” Julian said. I can’t believe they would exile a teenage boy, my brother, being a different kind of witch. So what, he has an unusual ability that worries me sometimes but that’s what I made the ring for, so that he wouldn’t feel the need to siphon unless he wanted to. We move into our new house and unpack everything then we go to bed, because tomorrow I have to be sworn in as a Deputy and Julian has school.

 

 

The next morning, I dropped Julian off at school. I drive to the Sheriff’s Station, it seems pretty busy in here I wonder what happened. I walk up to front desk “Hi, I’m Logan Grey. I’m the new Deputy that’s suppose to start today.” I say. The Woman Deputy looks up and smiles “Well, Logan, you chose a heck of a day to be a deputy.” She said, I raise an eyebrow.

 

 

They get me a uniform, a badge, and a gun with some other things. My uniform is bit tight. The Sheriff approaches me “Hey, Logan Grey, right?” He asks “Yes, sir.” I answer “I want, you and Parrish to sit on a crime scene.” He tells me, I nod “Yes, Sheriff.” I say. A young Deputy about my age approaches me “Jordan Parrish.” He said with his hand out for me to shake “Logan Grey.” I say as I shake his hand.

 

 

Parrish and I sit at the crime scene as we look through photos of the crime scene, a whole family murdered, gruesome “Hey, did you see that?” Parrish asks “What?” I ask back, I didn’t see anything but he look ready to go “Want to check it out?” I ask, he nods. We both get out of the car and we pull out our guns. We step inside the house “Beacon County Sheriff’s Department! This is a crime scene. Show yourself.” Parrish said. A red-haired girl makes her appearance known, I lower my gun and put it back in my holster, Parrish does the same “I would try to explain it, but… I’ve never gotten a satisfactory explanation myself.” She said “Just an unusual habit of showing up at places people have been brutally murdered?” Parrish asks, I raise an eyebrow.

 

 

“Are you saying I have a reputation?” She asks “Um, sorry to interrupt, but who is she?” I ask Parrish “Oh, sorry, this is Lydia. Lydia, this is Logan. He the new Deputy who started today.” Parrish said “So, she has a reputation?” I ask “Yes, an unusual one. Maybe she’s psychic.” Parrish said, I chuckle, yeah maybe. The only psychics I’ve met are con-artists. I don’t think she’s psychic but she’s definitely something supernatural, I can feel it. Not a witch but something “Don’t tell me you believe all that?” Lydia asks as we walk through the house with her “I’d like to say I don’t believe in anything. But I keep an open mind. But, if you’re looking for dead bodies, I think you’re too late.” Parrish said.

 

 

Lydia examines the wood panel wall, she presses her hand against it and it opens. Parrish and I go in, it looks like a meat locker “I think it’s a game locker. Like venison. Hunting’s legal in some parts of the state, but…” Parrish said, I know why he stopped talking because these aren’t venison “What is it?” Lydia asks by the door “It’s not venison.” Parrish answers, it’s people. A whole family murdered but they had a secret meat locker full of bodies, this seems familiar. Cannibals, possibly supernatural cannibals, wendigos.

 

 

The Sheriff wants me to back up a Deputy at the hospital, guarding the son of the murdered family; he’s probably a wendigo too. I’m walking to the entrance of the hospital when my phone rings, it’s Julian, I answer it “Logan.” He said over the phone “What’s up Little Bro. How was school?” I ask “Boring. But, there is something interesting that happened. I think there’s a local pack here.” Julian said.

 

 

I shouldn’t be surprised “And what makes you say?” I ask “Because I saw a wolf, she sniffed me out but I don’t think knew what I was. Her eyes glowed blue.” Julian answers. I’ve researched werewolves, I’m surprised a blue eyed one is in a pack “Meet me at the hospital, I’m guarding a patient… I’ll tell you more when you get here.” I say then I hang up.

 

 

Julian gets to the hospital, he sees me and starts to stifle a laugh, I know my uniform is a bit tight; I glare at him “Stop laughing and come on.” I say. We take the elevator to the second floor, I tell him about the family of wendigos that were murdered and that I’m guarding the Son along with another Deputy. When we get to the second floor, we see a nurse being dragged into the patient’s room. We run to the room and see the nurse about to get eaten by the wendigo “ _Motus_.” Julian chants, moving the nurse away from the wendigo, I catch her.

 

 

The wendigo charges at Julian, he gives it the pain affliction spell then a teenage boy comes out of nowhere and knocks away the wendigo, it runs away. The teen checks on the nurse then he runs in the direction of the wendigo. Julian looks at me “Go, I’ll stay here with her and for god’s sake, be careful.” I tell him, he goes off in their direction. I look at the nurse “Are you alright, ma’am?” I ask, she nods. I check the wendigo’s room, there’s a dead deputy. I grab my walkie “Dispatch, this Deputy Grey. I have an officer down, I repeat, officer down at Beacon Hill Memorial Hospital.” I say into the walkie.

 

 

A helicopter is flying over the hospital and Deputies all around the roof. Deputies photographing the crime scene, I’m standing near Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski “Hey, let’s go get everyone off the roof. And see if you can stall the M.E. for five minutes. I’ve got an expert of my own coming to take a look.” Sheriff said. Parrish gives the Sheriff a look “You have an expert on teenage cannibals?” Parrish asks “Five minutes, Parrish. Grey.” Sheriff said.

 

 

As we walk away I see someone around my age walking towards the Sheriff, I guess he’s the ‘expert’. He turns around and glances at me, his eyes flash yellow then he turns around and continues to walk towards the Sheriff. Another werewolf, I wonder if the Sheriff knows… I doubt it.

 

 

The next morning, I drop Julian off at school and start my shift. When I enter the station the Sheriff glances at me strangely “Sheriff, did you need something?” I ask “Uh… no, get ready for patrol.” He said, I nod “Yes, sir.” I say. I’ve been on patrol for a while, almost time for lunch so I start up my car and tell dispatch I’m taking my lunch then I drive home. When I get home, I start to make lunch, I hear the front door open, Julian’s home “Hey, Little Bro. Was school boring again?” I ask amused “Not really, I met the alpha today. His name is Scott.” Julian answers “That kid who charged at the wendigo?” I ask, that Scott kid’s a werewolf and an alpha, how did that happen? “Yeah.” Julian answers “So, does he know what you are?” I ask “Yes, because I told him and so does the Sheriff’s kid. He’s friends with him, I think.” Julian answers.

 

 

I stop what I’m doing, the Sheriff’s kid who is friends with the alpha; there’s no way the Sheriff doesn’t know… I think he knows. I turn around and I sigh “I think the Sheriff knows about the supernatural.” I say “Oh. Why do you say that?” Julian asks “Because at work he kept giving me sideway glances as if he was afraid something would happen.” I answer.

 

 

I sigh again, this is gonna be a long day “I have to get back to work, see ya later, Little Bro.” I say “Yeah, see ya later and good luck, I guess.” Julian said. I sigh yet again then I leave. I get back to the station and Sheriff Stilinski, Parrish, and the ‘Expert’ are in his office, I wonder what there up to, anyways. I’m at my desk doing some paperwork when I see a shadow over me, I look up and it’s the ‘expert’. I smile “What can I do for you, sir?” I ask, he stares at me for a moment “My Mother told me about your kind, she told me that most of them had an earthy scent. She was right” He said. I chuckle “Logan Grey.” I say “Derek Hale.” He said then he leaves with the Sheriff and I go back to my paperwork.

 

 

The next night, there was an attempted murder at the school “What happened?” I hear Julian ask, he nearly made me jump in surprise. I forget how sneaky he can be and he seems to be in a mood “Hello to you too, Little Bro.” I say “Hello, Logan. What happened?” He asks again “Attempted murder.” I answer, Julian starts to head towards the locker area but I stop him “Where are you going?” I ask “I was going—” Julian said as he turns around and looks at me. I give him a serious look then he sighs “I was going home.” Julian said, I smile “Good.” I say. Julian walks away groaning.

 

 

The next morning, I’m at the station when I see Lydia and a teenage boy enter the station. They approach Parrish and they go into the Sheriff’s office but the boy approaches me “Hi, may I help you?” I ask “Um… hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski.” He said. The Sheriff’s kid “Oh, your Dad isn’t here yet but—” I say “I know… um can we talk?” He asks, I raise an eyebrow “Sure, okay.” I answer, I wonder what this is about?

 

 

I follow him to his Dad’s office, they show Parrish and I, a list. It’s a hit list for supernatural creatures, I see the alpha’s name on it then I see… why is my Brother’s name on it “Why is Julian’s name on this list?” I ask visibly angry “Um… I... I don’t know.” Stiles answers nervously. I took a deep breath trying to calm down, I hand them back the list. I get up, leave the Sheriff’s office and go back to my desk. How could Julian not say anything to me about this?

 

 

After my shift was over, I get home and see Julian laid out on the couch in the living room with junk food everywhere. There’s someone else laid out on the couch with him… oh, great… his stalker, I mean… his ‘best friend’. So, he says, he’s been obsessed with my brother ever since they met. Despite the rivalry between our families. I go upstairs and call it a night, I’ll confront Julian in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Julian’s POV

 

 

 

Wayland Black, my stalker, my best friend or so he says. He a witch like me and a powerful one for his age, he’s from a different coven. His coven and my former coven are rivals. His family is very powerful and influential in my hometown, I wonder if it their influence reaches further out than just our hometown. I’m not surprised he found me, he’s a master manipulator, and very controlling, I can’t seem to shake him.

 

 

I stare at his stupid smirking face “I ask again, what are you doing here?” I ask irritated, he walks towards me, he cups one side of my face with his hand “Jules, did you think you could escape me, you’re my best friend.” He said. I start to get angry, I slap his hand away and turn away from him but he grabs my wrist stopping me from walking away “Sorry, Julian. I’m sorry.” Wayland said. I look down at his hand on my wrist, he lets go “Sorry.” He said, I glare at him and he stares back.

 

 

I’m still angry, suddenly I grip both of his wrist and start to siphon him. At first, he’s stunned then he started to smile, I keep siphoning but it seems like no matter how magic I take, it never seems to phase him. Wayland chuckles then he starts to laugh, I let him go then I punch him but he catches my fist “Did you forget, Jules. I told you my family’s secret.” Wayland said smirking.

 

 

I calm down a bit, right, I forgot about that. He told me his family practiced very dark magic and it seems to empower his entire family bloodline with almost limitless magic, including himself. I try to pull my fist from his grip but he grips it tighter “Are you gonna calm down?” He asks “Let. Go.” I answer, he smirks and lets me go. There’s a tense silence, the tension is mostly from me, I sit down on the couch in the living room. Wayland sits next to me “Why are you here?” I mumble “I told you, to see you.” He said, I don’t believe him, he’s plotting something I can feel it.

 

 

I sigh as I lean back on the couch “Hey, I got some junk food here. Want to eat it and watch tv?” Wayland asks, I glance at him “How did you get in?” I ask “I got a key.” He answers. Of course, he did, I guess his family’s influence extends beyond our hometown “So…” Wayland said. I sigh and nod, he smiles genuinely and gets the food. We sit together on the couch and eat junk food while watching tv until we both fall asleep.

 

 

I wake up groggy and sick, I can’t make it to the bathroom, so I get to the kitchen and throw up everything from last night into the sink “Gross.” I hear Wayland say. I turn around to face him as I wipe my mouth “How are you not sick?” I ask, Wayland smirks “You know.” He answers, right, his family’s magic seems to protect him from all matter of sickness and disease. I sigh “Did my Brother leave?” I ask “Yes, he left this morning but not before staring me down. He hates, doesn’t he?” Wayland asks, I shrug my shoulders. Wait a minute, what time is it? I look at the clock in the kitchen “I’m late.” I say “For what?” Wayland asks “For school.” I answer.

 

 

Wayland scoffs “Why are you still going there?” He asks “To finish.” I answer “I’m sure missing one day will not hurt anything.” Wayland said smirking, I glare at him. He always does this and if I resist, he’ll just keep pestering or he’ll cause trouble “Fine.” I mumble. Wayland smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder and leads back to the couch and sits me down “Now, tell me what you’ve been up to since living in this town, while I clean up this mess.” Wayland said gesturing to the mess in the living room, I raise an eyebrow… okay.

 

 

I tell him about the strange energy in this town, the local pack that resides here, and the fact that I’m on a supernatural hit list. Wayland finishes cleaning up and sits down next to me, he sighs “Yeah, the energy in this town is amazing.” He said smirking, I give him a look “This local pack, who’s in it and how many members?” Wayland asks. I tell him about Scott, the alpha, Stiles, his human friend; who’s also sheriff’s kid, and an unnamed wolf girl, oh yeah, I forgot about Liam, the new beta “And that’s all of them?” Wayland asks “Those are the ones I’ve seen so far.” I answer “Well, don’t worry, I’ll find out.” He said.

 

 

I glance at him worryingly, I don’t like the questions he’s asking “And this hit list, how much are you worth?” He asks “Four mil.” I answer “And you haven’t had any attempts on your life?” He asks, I shallow a lump in throat and shake my head. Wayland is deep in thought, I hate it when he’s thinking because it usually benefits him and everyone around him becomes collateral damage “Well, I’ll see what I can do about that list.” Wayland said as he gets up.

 

 

Suddenly there’s rapid knocking at the front door, I get up to answer it but Wayland stops me “No, you sit down, I’ll answer it.” He said. Wayland answers the door “Hello, and who might you be?” I hear him say to whoever’s at the door “Um… I’m Stiles. Is Julian here, I didn’t see him at school today?” Stiles asks concerned “He’s fine, just a bit under the weather.” Wayland tells him “Well, can I see for myself?” Stiles asks not believing him “Sure.” Wayland answers.

 

 

Stiles tries to get in but he’s stopped by an invisible wall “What the—mountain ash? No, it wouldn’t stop humans from entering. What did you do to Julian? Scott!” Stiles shouts. I get up and rush to the door and see Scott, Liam, and that Wolf Girl; there all wolfed out. They calm down when they see me “Julian, are you okay?” Scott asks “I’m fine, what are you all doing here?” I ask a little annoyed. They all look at each other sheepishly “Well, you’re always at school and I… we got worried when we didn’t see you at school.” Scott said “Well, I’m fine. Just a little sick from last night.” I say glancing at Wayland, who just smirks.

 

 

Stiles looks at Wayland with suspicion “Who are you?” He asks “Oh, how rude of me. Wayland Black, best friend, and powerful witch. So, watch yourselves.” Wayland said in a veiled threat. I glance at him “Wayland…” I said worryingly, I turn back to everyone else they all look a little surprised “What? Are you guys really that surprised that have a friend… who won’t leave me alone.” I say mumbling the last part.

I sigh “Well, I’d let you in but it seems there’s a barrier spell around my house.” I say glancing at Wayland “What? You and your Brother can come and go as you please.” He said, I glare at him, he chuckles “Fine.” He said. He blows on his thumb and index finger then rubs them together then stops “There, they should be able to come in now.” Wayland said.

 

 

Stiles is the first one to step in slowly, then Scott, then everyone else “Okay, so you’re all here, what do you want?” I ask annoyed, Wayland chuckles “Jules, is that anyway to speak to your new friends?” He asks. I sigh and turn my head “We opened the last of the list.” Stiles said, he hands me the paper, I grab it but Wayland snatches it out of my hand. I glare at him “Ah, the hit list Jules told me about it.” Wayland said, Stiles gives me a look, I shrug my shoulders.

 

 

I snatched the list back from them “Wayland…” I said and give the list back to Stiles “I guess, you guys have some kind of plan?” I ask. They tell me of a plan that will reveal the person who created the list and it is a stupid plan “I will not be a part of this.” I say “That’s okay. We just wanted you to know.” Scott said. I sigh and get up “Stiles, come here.” I say, Stiles hesitantly comes by my side, I grab his hands “What are you doing?” He asks “Shh…” I say then I concentrate “ _Vas naturale praesidium_.” I chant.

 

 

I let go of his hands “What did you do?” Stiles asks “A protection spell, it’ll protect you from injury or death. If you’re gonna go through with this plan, the human in your group should atleast have some protection.” I answer “Oh, thanks.” Stiles said “Hmm, you guys better get going then.” I say with a small smile. They all leave but Liam turns around and faces me “Uh… thanks for saving me.” He said, I raise an eyebrow “When was this?” I ask “Scott said you did some spell in order to find me.” Liam said. Oh, right I forgot all about that “I just did a spell, Scott’s the one you found you from wherever you were.” I say “Yeah but you helped, so thanks.” Liam said smiling “Sure, no problem.” I said then he leaves.

 

 

I close the door and sigh “That was sweet, I think the Beta has a crush on you.” I hear Wayland say. I turn around and glare at him “Why are you so protective of the Sheriff’s kid?” Wayland asks as he walks towards me. I look down at the floor, he grabs my chin making me look him in the eyes “You trying to replace me?” Wayland asks solemnly, I shallow a lump in my throat as I glare at him then I slap his hand away.

 

 

I walk away from him, sick of his crap and go up to my room. I couldn’t replace him even if I tried and I have tried. The influence Wayland’s had over my life is not a good one, I know that but I don’t know what else to do. Even my Logan tried to do something but it almost cost him his job back home, I told him to stop and he reluctantly listened. And Wayland got his way and was able to keep his ‘best friend’, I thought moving away would help. My family exiling me still hurts but it was almost a blessing in disguise, I thought I would be free of him, I guess not.


	6. Chapter 5

Julian’s POV

 

 

I wake up the next morning in my bed, I feel arms around me I try to pull them off me but they grip me tighter. I sigh “Wayland… get off of me.” I say irritated, he whines “But I’m so comfortable.” He said “Get. Off.” I say coldly, it’s too early for this crap. Wayland sighs annoyed and lets me go, I get up from my bed when I hear a knock on my bedroom door “Come in!” I say.

 

 

The door opens and reveals my Brother, Logan, he sees me, then he sees Wayland and glares at him. Logan looks back at me “Julian, we need to talk.” Logan said in a serious tone “Morning to you too.” I say getting off my bed to head to the bathroom “I’m serious, Julian.” Logan said getting angry “I know your serious, Logan. You even used my first name.” I say sarcastically. I walk past Logan and enter the bathroom but I’m stopped by invisible wall, I sigh, a barrier spell.

 

 

I turn around and face Logan “Really.” I say starting to get pissed, I mean seriously, it’s too early for this. Logan just stands there with his arms crossed, glaring at me “Fine, you want to talk, let’s talk.” I say, Logan calmed down a bit “Why didn’t you tell me you were on a hit list of supernatural creatures?” Logan asks, I look down at the floor then I look back up at Logan “I thought that you’d be too busy with work, I didn’t want you to worry about this.” I say.

 

 

Logan gives me an incredulous look “Julian, I’m the adult. I’m suppose to worry about you, I’m suppose to watch out for you and take care of you. Doesn’t matter if I’m too busy.” Logan said. Logan embraces me in a tight hug “Sorry.” I whisper “It’s okay, just don’t keep stuff from me.” Logan said, I nod. We both hear a throat clear, it’s Wayland “Jules, I told you I would take care of that list.” He said, ruining the moment. Logan and I turn towards him “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Logan said to Wayland, he smirks as he walks toward us from my bedroom but he’s stopped by an invisible wall.

 

 

Wow, Logan is really good at barrier spells “A barrier spell.” Wayland said as he shakes his head and chuckles “I see why my older brother is so enamored with you, your almost as powerful as him.” Wayland said, yes, you heard that right; my brother Logan also has a stalker but unlike Wayland and I they’re more like rivals. Wayland’s older brother, he’s more subtle than Wayland, he’s a devil in a suit. Hell, he’s probably the reason Wayland was able to find me.

 

 

Logan’s expression turns cold at the mention of Wayland’s Brother “Where is he?” Logan asks solemnly “Oh, he’s busy but he said that he’ll be coming to town soon, to see you.” Wayland said smirking, Logan’s expression is still cold “I have to get to work. Julian, get ready for school.” He said then goes downstairs.

 

 

I glare at Wayland “Why did you do that?” I ask angry, he shrugs his shoulders “Can you siphon this barrier, I love it when you siphon.” Wayland said. I siphon near the bathroom door then I look at Wayland “Either get out of that barrier yourself or you’ll wait until I get ready for school.” I say smirking, Wayland frowns, that’s what he gets for messing with my Brother.

 

 

About thirty minutes later, I leave the bathroom and I still see Wayland standing there near my bedroom door, his arms crossed. I walk towards him and he smirks, I put my hand on the barrier and start to siphon it away. Wayland’s smirk disappeared the second I siphoned away the barrier, suddenly I’m pushed up against a wall his forearm on my throat. He glares at me, I glare back at him. Apparently, I pushed him too far; it usually takes more than this. He lets me go “You antagonized my Brother.” I say “I know, I deserved it.” He said, yeah, you deserve a lot more.

 

 

It’s after school, I’m putting my stuff in my locker I turn around to leave and almost bump into a red-haired girl “Sorry.” I say “It’s alright, your Julian, right?” She asks, I raise an eyebrow “Yes… and you are?” I ask “Lydia. Stiles told me about you.” She said, of course, he did “What are you?” I ask bluntly. I know it’s very forward but I’m in no mood for this “Banshee.” She answers, I’m stunned, I didn’t think those were real “We completed the list but I found another cipher, maybe it’ll tell us of a way to stop the Deadpool.” Lydia said, that’s interesting, I would love to stop this thing before someone attempts to murder me.

 

 

I look up at her “How can I help?” I ask, Lydia smiles “Come with me.” She said and I follow after her. We get to Stiles’ house “Hey, Lydia… what are you doing here?” Stiles asks looking at me “To help.” I say. We’re in Stiles’ room, I look around in his room, it’s quite messy, I see a board with a bunch of stuff and names. I see my name and friend with a question mark written next to it, hmm, I’ll ask him about that later. Then I see Wayland’s name on the board and the word threat with a question mark next to it. My eyes widen slightly, I definitely need to talk to Stiles about this.

 

 

We’ve been trying to figure out this cipher for a while and we haven’t come up with anything “Our guesses. They’re all about Lorraine. Right? We keep trying to guess a word that has something to do with her. So, maybe we should be trying to guess one that’s about you.” Stiles said to Lydia “Me? What about me?” Lydia asks.

 

 

Stiles thinks for a moment “What do you remember doing with your grandmother? You know, what was your guys’, like special thing? Did you guys go to the beach? You know, did you like ice cream or…” Stiles asks waiting for an answer “We read.” Lydia answers. Stiles seems a little surprised at her answer “Okay. What did you read?” Stiles asks “The Little Mermaid.” Lydia answers “You read that movie?” Stiles asks, I stifle a laugh, oh Stiles “It was a book first. Hans Christian Andersen.” Lydia answers. Stiles sighs “Type it in. ‘Little Mermaid’.” He said, Lydia types it in and it was still incorrect.

 

 

We all sigh “We read it every night. I got so obsessed with it, for three month I wouldn’t respond to anything but Ariel. It drove my parents crazy, but… Grandma thought it was adorable.” Lydia said, I think she just had a eureka moment because she started to type a word, it was ‘Ariel’ and it worked. It opens the list “You recognize any of these?” Stiles asks “Just my Grandmother.” Lydia answers “Lydia… we need to call Scott.” Stiles said.

 

 

We leave for the Sheriff’s Station, I ride with Stiles because I need talk to him about that board “Stiles.” I say “What’s up?” He asks “What’s with all those names on that board that was in your room?” I ask “Your name or… his name.” Stiles answers, I stay silence for a few moments. I clear my throat nervously “Well, you should just avoid him, okay.” I say trying to warn him because Wayland is dangerous. Stiles sighs as he drives, we reach the Sheriff’s Station and he parks his jeep then he turns to face me “What about you, should I avoid you?” Stiles asks, I shrug my shoulders “That’s entirely up to you.” I answer, Stiles gives a ‘are you serious’ look.

 

 

I leave his jeep and walk into the Sheriff’s Station, I see my Brother “Logan.” I say “Hey, little bro. what are you doing here?” Logan asks “I was helping out Stiles.” I answer, Logan glance behind and sees Stiles and Lydia enter the station “Ah, I see you met Lydia.” Logan said “Yeah, she’s a banshee.” I tell him. Logan is stunned “Those are real, how did you find out?” He asks “I asked her.” I answer, Logan chuckles “Well, one of my co-workers is supernatural, not sure what he is but another deputy burn him alive and he came back unscathed.” Logan tells me. My eyes widen slightly at what he told, who could withstand fire and not be burned alive?

 

 

“Can I get a ride home?” I ask Logan “Uh, sure, I was about to take my break.” He said as he gets up but he glances behind me and his face turns cold. I turn around to see who he’s glaring at, it’s Wayland, how did he know I was here? “What’s he doing here?” Logan asks coldly, I shrug my shoulders. I approach Wayland “What are doing here?” I ask him “I’m here to give you a ride home.” He answers, I narrow my eyes at him, has he been following me all day? How have I not noticed? I tell Logan that I’m getting a ride with Wayland, he tells me to be careful.

 

 

I get in the car with Wayland, were both in the back seat of the car, he has his own driver that drives him around. The car ride was silent all the way to my house, I get out of the here and Wayland follow after me. I enter my house and go up to my room but Wayland grips my wrist before I can go upstairs and pulls me towards him “Aren’t you gonna ask me how I hid my presence from you all day?” He asks. I pull my wrist from him and think for a moment, I think of all the spells he could’ve used to hide his presence from me but I thinking a cloaking spell.

 

 

I mean, cloaking spells can hide your presence but not from me, I can always tell when someone is hidden. I look up at Wayland, who’s smirking “It was a cloaking spell.” He said, my eyes widen “How?” I ask “It’s a cloaking spell I learned from a coven in Oregon.” He answers. I stare at him curious “Show me.” I say, he smirks again “ _Invisique._ ” Wayland chants then he disappears.

 

 

I look around, I don’t feel his presence at all “Jules.” I hear whispered into my ear, I turn around and see Wayland smiling “Now you try.” He said. I concentrate “ _Invisique._ ” I chant, Wayland looks around, I guess I’m cloaked. This is a powerful spell, I go upstairs to my room “Jules?” I hear Wayland call out as I go upstairs. When I get to my room I find a pen and drop it on the floor, I hear Wayland run up the stars. I uncloak myself and sit on my bed as I wait for Wayland to enter my room. He enters my room a little out breath and glaring at me, I stifle a laugh “Not funny.” Wayland said “Wasn’t it?” I say sarcastically. Wayland chuckles and sits next to me “You know what’s funny? _Nox.”_ He chants in my ear in a whisper, my eyes start to become heavy “Did you… just…” I say but I can’t finish my sentence because everything goes black.

 

 

I wake up the next day, did Wayland do a sleep spell on me? That son of— my bedroom door opens and it reveals Wayland. I get up from my bed, ready to hex him “Jules, your human friend Stiles is in the hospital.” Wayland said, my eyes widen then I glare at him “What did you do?” I ask calmly. Wayland smirks “Nothing, he got hurt trying investigating the creator of the hit list.” He answers, I relax a bit “Come on and get ready.” He said and goes downstairs, I narrow my eyes; what is he up to?

 

 

We get to hospital then we go to the room that Stiles is in but the door is locked, Wayland unlocks it with a spell and it opens, I see Stiles and Malia and they see us. Malia sees Wayland and her eyes glow blue and she growls a little, Stiles holds her back “What are you doing here?” He asks “I… uh, heard you were in the hospital. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” I answer “Well, I have a mild concussion but other than that I’m good.” Stiles said, I smile slightly “We find this tape, it has something to do with the Deadpool. Wanna listen to it?” He asks, I nod.

 

 

We get to Stiles’ House, we’re all in his room Stiles, Malia, and Wayland are listening to the tape while I half-listen and look over the hit list again. Stiles told me that one-hundred and seventeen million dollars, worth of bearer bonds were stolen from a vault to fund this list but when I look over this list I count one-hundred and twenty-one million dollars. So, where did the extra four million come from? I glance at Wayland, who’s listening intently to the tape with Stiles and Malia.

 

 

No, he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t go that far… I can’t believe it, because if I do… I take a silence deep breath. After listening to the tape, we all go to Lydia’s lake house. Stiles sighs “What are we doing? This room wasn’t even made for us. No, we need someone like Lydia or Meredith, and we’re just sitting here listening to a stupid record player play a record that doesn’t play anything. Come on, there’s plenty of other things that we can totally useless doing.” Stiles said.

 

 

We start to leave “Stiles.” Malia said “Yes?” Stiles asks “I can still hear it.” Malia answers “But it’s not on.” Stiles said “Then it’s something else. Something spinning.” Malia said. We all look around in the room, Stiles sees a wire coming out of the wall and he starts to pull it, tearing at the wall. We all start to rip out pieces of the wall and it reveals… well, I’m not sure what it is? It looks like some kind of old technology “It’s an old computer.” Wayland said “And it’s running the Deadpool.” Stiles said, what?! Well, we gotta shut this down somehow.

 

 

Malia goes to smash it but Stiles stops her “You can’t just smash it to pieces. Okay? If this thing’s being used to disseminate the list, then it’s probably gonna keep going until everyone’s dead.” Stiles said “Then what do we do?” Malia asks “It needs some kind of prompt or command or something, right? No, no, no.” Stiles said, Malia looks at the old computer “What about a key?” She asks as she look spots a key slot.

 

 

Stiles video calls Lydia and explains the situation to her then she notices that there’s no stain on the carpet. Lydia thinks out loud saying ‘the wine isn’t wine’ then Stiles sprints downstairs and comes back with a bottle of wine, he shakes it and we hear something rattling in the bottle “I think there’s something inside. Do you have a wine opener or…” Stiles said, Malia snatches the bottle from him and smashes it on the ground. We find a key that was hidden inside the bottle, Stiles picks it up the key and puts it in the key slot and turns it; turning off the computer. I let out a sigh of relief, it’s finally over. I glance over at Wayland, who’s also relieved but he seems more relieved than me.

 

 

Wayland drives me home, we enter the house, I guess Logan is still at work. Thank god, we were able to stop that Deadpool but I can’t help but feel that there’s some unfinished business. I face Wayland, he has a blank expression on his face, I let out a nervous breath “I saw you looking over the list and I know figured out that the math didn’t add up.” Wayland said, I stayed silence waiting for him to continue “You’re wondering where the extra four million came from. Especially since you just came into town before the Deadpool even started.” He said.

 

 

My eyes widen “You… you knew who created the list?” I ask stunned “No, but I found out how to contact them.” He answers “And you got them to put me on the list.” I say in realization, I start to back away slowly “Why?” I ask deadly calm. Wayland walks towards me slowly with his hand up in surrender “When you moved away without say anything, I was angry, furious even. I thought you abandoned me but when I heard you were actually exiled by your vile family… it then I realized my mistake, I should’ve never put your name on that list in fit of rage. I apologize, Julian.” Wayland tells me.

 

 

A fit of rage… a fit of rage “Get out.” I say numbly “What? Jules, I’m sorry.” Wayland said “I said. Get. Out.” I say then I magically throw him out the front door and put up a make shift barrier spell, he tries to come back in to my house but is stopped by my barrier. He bangs his fist against my barrier “If you try to come in, I will kill you.” I threaten, Wayland is shocked at what I said then his expression goes blank “Okay, I see you need some time to cool off.” He said, I scoff and slam the door in his face.

 

 

Time to cool off, that son of a bitch tried to have me killed because of something that was beyond my control. I start to magically throw stuff all around in the living room in a rage then I sit on the couch, breathing heavily. I’m done with him.


	7. Chapter 6

Julian’s POV

 

 

 

I’m still sitting in the living room trying to calm down but I can’t. I hear the front door open, I guess my brother finished his shift at work “What the hell?” I hear him say. Logan sees me, he can tell that I’m angry “What happened, Julian?” He asks, I don’t answer “Was it Wayland?” Logan asks, I turn to look at him “Don’t say his name.” I say deadly calm “What did he do?” Logan asks.

 

 

I tell Logan about how I got on the list and that it was Wayland’s fault that I was even on the list, Logan’s face turns to stone “I’ll kill that brat.” He said, I chuckle “Don’t worry, I already told him off but I know it won’t be enough.” I say. Logan is thinking “How about a restraining order? I know it won’t be much but he’ll keep his distance or he’ll have to answer to me.” He said, I nod “Can you reinforce this barrier around the house?” I ask “Sure.” Logan answers.

 

 

There’s a silence “I’m sorry.” Logan said “It’s all right, maybe it’s better this way.” I say, then I’m pulled into a tight hug by Logan, it lasts for a few moments “I love ya, Little Bro.” He said, “Love you, too, Logan.” I say back. He lets me go and sighs looking at the mess I made in the living room “Alright, clean up this mess, Little Bro.” Logan said as he goes upstairs to his room, I give him a look and scoff “I was going to clean this up anyway.” I mumble.

 

 

The next day, I decide to stay home today with Logan’s permission, of course. I didn’t want to go to school I’m still mad about yesterday and I didn’t want to bring that to school, I decide to grab my grimoire and look through it, maybe brush up on some spells, maybe think of a new one. Later, I hear a knock at the front door I get up and answer the door, it’s Stiles “Hi, Stiles. Why are you here?” I ask him “Um, you weren’t at school… again.” He answers “And you were worried. Well, I’m fine.” I say, there’s an awkward silence then I sigh “Would you like to come in, Stiles?” I ask, he nod and I let him in.

 

 

I sit on the couch and Stiles sits next to me, I go back to reading my grimoire “What’cha reading?” Stiles asks “My Grimoire.” I answer “Cool, can I see?” He asks, I sigh again and hand him my grimoire. Stiles reads my grimoire, his eyebrows started furrow as he reads it “You can read this?” Stiles asks “Yes, it takes practice.” I answer “So, can anyone learn witchcraft?” Stiles asks.

 

 

I think for a moment “I’m not sure, as far as I know it’s always been bloodlines of witch families that practice.” I say “Hmm, well, Deaton said something about how all humans have a ‘spark’ and a person would need to believe. Whatever that means.” Stiles said “The veterinarian?” I ask “He’s a druid too. Anyway, awhile back I used some mountain ash to trap a Kanima and Deaton told me I needed to believe in order to surround the building with ash and I did.” Stiles explains.

 

That sounds familiar, I think Logan told me something about if a witch doesn’t believe in the spells they perform it could go wrong and backfire or your spell just wouldn’t work. I look at Stiles for a moment then a thought pops into my head, I get up “What?” Stiles asks startled “Just… stay right there.” I say, he nods then I go upstairs to my room and look for… ah there it is.

 

 

I go back to the living room and give Stiles, a talisman “What is it?” Stiles asks “It’s a talisman. It was mine, I used to use it to channel my magic before I discovered I was a siphoner and saw no point in using since I would only siphon the magic away. There’s still magic in it.” I explain. Stiles gives me a look “Okay, but why are you giving it to me?” He asks “Oh, right, sorry… seems I got ahead of myself. I want to test a theory if you’re willing to help?” I ask, he nods “Well, your druid said you had to believe to make the ash work, Logan told me something similar when it comes to performing spells. I like to call it the power of belief, I know it sounds ridiculous but hear me out. I want to see if a human can learn magic. I want to teach you a spell or two and see want happens from there but only if you want to.” I say. Stiles is surprised and excited at the same time “Dude, that would be amazing, yes. So, where do we start?” He asks.

 

 

I spent a few hours trying to get him to do the motion spell “ _Motus._ ” Stiles chants and still nothing, he sighs in disappointment “It’s okay, Stiles, just keep practicing. I didn’t get it the first either. Practice and keep this a secret please, I don’t anyone to know about this.” I say. Stiles looks at me for a moment “You mean, you don’t want Wayland to know.” Stiles said, I glare at him “I don’t give a damn about what he thinks.” I snap “Woah, dude… sorry… um, what happened…?” Stiles asks, I sigh deeply.

 

 

I look at Stiles for a moment then I tell him what happened between Wayland and I “Oh, wow… I’m sorry, dude.” Stiles said “Don’t be, I should’ve known… I mean…” I say then I sigh again. There’s an awkward silence “So, you coming to the game, tonight?” Stiles asks “Nope, but good luck with it.” I say. We both get up from the couch, I walk him to the door “Remember, keep practicing and you gotta believe it. Also, don’t try any other spells without me and keep the talisman hidden.” I tell him, he nods “See ya later.” Stiles said “Yeah, see ya later, Stiles.” I say.

 

 

I watch Stiles’ jeep drive away, I notice an expensive black four-door sedan across the street, I’m pretty sure it’s Wayland. My phone rings, I answer it “A restraining order, really?” Wayland questions over the phone “Is that you across the street?” I ask back, ignoring his question, he doesn’t answer, so I’ll take that as a yes “You know this order won’t last, I’ll get rid of it and you’ll stuck with me whether you like it or not.” Wayland threatens. I chuckle at what he said “Okay, you do that and I’ll just kill you like I originally planned.” I threaten back, there’s a pause “Okay… I’ll give you some time until you don’t feel the need to kill me.” Wayland concedes “Good, bye.” I say then I hang up and go back into my house.

 

 

The next day, there’s no school but I decide to go because I need to catch up on some work. As I work in the school library, I hear growling and against my better judgement, I go and check it out. I’m walking through the hallway when I see Lydia crouched next to a student “Lydia?” I ask confused, she turns around surprised to see me “Julian, what are you doing here?” She asks “Studying, what are—” I say but I hear a growling sound, I turn around and see a bone-like creature standing before us “What is that?” I ask “Run!” Lydia shouts as she grabs the student off the floor and starts running, I run after them.

 

 

The creature chases us to the school basement, I create a barrier as the creature tries to strike us but the barrier stops it “Woah, how did you do that?” The Student asks “Magic.” I say a bit sarcastically. Lydia grabs a bat from a basket, The Student and I her a look “Are you serious?” He asks “Very.” She answers “A baseball bat? Against this guy? Thing? Or whatever it is?” He asks “My friends are in trouble. And so is Liam, your best friend, Mason. They need me. I’m going for it.” Lydia said “Wait, hold on, Lydia. Can we just think for a minute?” I say trying to reason with her.

 

 

But she wasn’t having it, Lydia starts marching towards the creature then suddenly Mason charges the creature with a bat but is swatted away by it. Then Lydia charges at it and get swatted away by the creature as well, I sigh and walk towards the creature “ _Motus_.” I chant, pushing it back away from Lydia and Mason “Excuse me.” I hear someone say. The creature turns to the voice “Catch.” The person said, Lydia and Mason take cover and I take cover with them then an explosion happens, the creature is in pieces. It’s the Sheriff and my Brother “Logan.” I say “Hey, Little Bro. You alright?” He asks, I nod.

 

 

Logan takes me home “Are you sure, you’re alright?” He asks me again “Yes, it’s just I didn’t expect my afternoon to be ruined by some… bone creature.” I say. Logan had to go back to work, which leaves me alone with my thoughts. This town is trouble magnet, I was hoping to get by and finish school with no trouble, but I guess I was wrong. I’ll have to brush up on defensive spells if I don’t want to get killed. Also, the pack in this town, I look around for Wayland’s list of the pack, he gave it to me before he pissed me off. I look at the list, I didn’t know kitsunes were real, Malia’s a were-coyote; Scott has a weird pack but I think I’ll stick with them for now.


	8. Chapter 7

Edited: 6/2/18

 

 

Julian’s POV

 

 

 

A few months have past since that hit list crap happened, it’s been peaceful and I’ve been hanging around Scott and his pack. I’ve been teaching Stiles some spells, so far; I’ve taught him the motion spell and the pain affliction spell. We practiced that spell on Liam during full moons with Scott’s permission, of course; also told Scott that I’ve been teaching Stiles some spells… he seems okay with it but I don’t know. Anyway, Stiles’ progress is going well, apparently, humans can learn magic; I wonder if I can teach him more complex spells.

 

 

It’s a full moon tonight, I’m out with Scott, Stiles, and Liam; who’s chained to a tree. Scott is sitting on the hood of Stiles’ jeep, watching the night sky and Stiles has a map of San Francisco open and talks about places to live when they go to college. I don’t listen, I look up at the night sky then closes my eyes and start to siphon the air “Julian?” someone said, it was Stiles. I turn around “You alright, buddy?” Stiles asks “I’m fine.” I answer, Stiles gives me a look, I sigh “Just because I siphon doesn’t mean I’m in a mood.” I chastise, Stiles raises his arms up in surrender.

 

 

Stiles glances at Scott “You’re all right? You’re starting to feel it?” He asks Scott “No. Just thinking.” Scott answers “About what?” Stiles asks “Senior year.” Scott answers, I scoff “Senior year, come on, that’s, that’s… that’s nothing. That’s going to be easy.” Stiles tells him, and I agree with him. “It’s more like something Deaton told me once. You ever hear of regression to the mean?” Scott asks “No, I don’t think so.” Stiles answers “It was his way of saying that life can’t ever be all bad or all good. You know, eventually things come back to the middle.” Scott said.

 

 

Stiles and I continue to listen “So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing.” Scott said “Yeah, but no one’s tried to kill us in six months either.” Stiles said. Yeah, it’s been a very peaceful, six months, Wayland has been keeping his distance like I asked but I’m sure that won’t last. At least I don’t feel the need to kill him anymore, it’s not like I’ve forgiven him… I mean, I haven’t seen or talk to him yet. So, I don’t know if I’ll forgive him if he ever shows up at my door “Right. We’ve been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means, at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again… or really bad.” Scott said, well, I hope we have another good six months or great rest of our lives with no trouble.

 

 

Thunder starts up in the sky “Think it’s been long enough?” Stiles asks Scott “Yes!” Liam shouts from the tree he’s chained to “Hey. Trying to have an adult conversation over here.” Stiles scolds “All right, you’re two years older than me and I’m fine. Just let me go.” Liam said struggling against the chains “It’s not that we don’t trust you.” Scott said “It’s that I don’t trust you. But after that full moon…” Stiles said.

 

 

Liam groans “It was one slip up.” He complains “Slip up? A dozen calls to the Sheriff’s department about a ‘monstrous dog-boy’ running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked. You were lucky it was Julian’s Brother, Logan, that found you and not someone else.” Stiles said. I stifle a laugh, Logan was so pissed, he had to lure Liam to an abandon building and place a boundary spell around it until Liam calmed down “Why were you naked?” Stiles questions “It was really hot out that night, okay.” Liam answers, “Let me go.” Liam pleads as he struggles against the chains again. Scott looks at Liam “You sure you’re okay?” He asks “It won’t happen again.” Liam answers, I doubt it but he’s making progress, somewhat.

 

 

Stiles is driving us to school tonight for senior scribe night “Is it a party?” Liam asks “It’s not a party.” Stiles answers “Then what’s at midnight?” Liam asks again “Your bedtime.” Stiles sasses, “Why aren’t the girls going?” Liam asks “They’re meeting us there, okay? And just stop asking questions, all right?” Stiles said annoyed. Liam looks dejected “It’s a senior thing.” He states “You’ll know when you’re a senior.” Stiles said.

 

 

Stiles’ jeep starts to sputter then it stops “You out of gas?” Liam asks “No, it’s electrical.” Stiles answers, he and Scott start to fix it then suddenly a lighting bolt strikes the front of the jeep and it starts up, that was weird. We pick up Malia in a traffic, she was with her Father then we dropped Liam off at the hospital because his father works there. Scott went back home to get his motorcycle so he could pick up Kira.

 

 

I’m in the jeep with Stiles and Malia, he’s driving us to school. Malia starts to sniff the air then she sniffs Stiles, then turns to me sniffing “Why do you both smell similar?” She asks, I keep forgetting certain creatures can sniff out a witch. Stiles looks at me from his rear-view mirror, I sigh “Tell her.” I say, Malia is confused by my comment “Um, I’ve been learning some spells from Julian at his place, probably why we smell similar.” Stiles explains a little nervously, “Nope, it’s because your body is developing its own magic, thanks to my talisman. Malia and others like her can sniff you and me out, witches and apparently budding witches.” I explain “Oh.” Stiles said.

 

 

We finally get to school and we haven’t seen Scott or Kira yet, suddenly Malia flips someone over on the ground, it’s Liam “Oh my god.” Malia said surprised “Scott’s in trouble.” Liam said, great, just what we need. We reach the school’s underpass and see Kira, Scott, and some new guy; some creature has his abnormally large claws jammed in Scott’s chest. Scott seems to be losing but suddenly his eyes turn a crimson red, he grabs the creature’s arm and breaks it then pulls the claws out of his chest “I don’t know who you are or what you thought you were going to do, but I’ll give you a choice. You can stay and I’ll break something else. Or you can run.” Scott threatens “I’d run.” Stiles said and the creature runs.

 

 

Everyone turns to the newcomer, he looks at Scott “You don’t remember me, do you?” He asks, Scott doesn’t seem to remember him “I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade.” He said. Scott seems to remember now “Theo?” He asks. Apparently, Scott and Stiles knew this guy when they were younger, Theo Raeken, he came back to Beacon Hills to be apart of Scott’s pack. I don’t trust this guy, he reminds me too much of Wayland. We enter the school and go to the school library and sign our initials on one of the empty shelves.

 

After the senior scribe, Stiles drives me home “Stiles.” I say “Yeah.” He said “I don’t trust that Theo guy.” I said, we finally get to my house and he stops by the curb “And why do you say that?” Stiles asks “Witch’s intuition.” I say, Stiles smiles “I know it, that guy feels off, right?” He said, I nod “Just be careful around him, he’s a werewolf and you’re still a newbie witch.” I tell him, he nods. I get out of his jeep and wave goodbye to Stiles then I enter my house, I guess Logan is still at work. I go to my room and go to bed.

 

 

The next day, I’m getting ready for school, I’m about to leave when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and it’s Wayland, he’s holding a cooler. I stare at him and he’s grinning “Hi, Julian.” He said, I continue to stare at him and say nothing. Wayland clears his throat nervously “Well, I want to… apologize for… trying to… have you… killed.” He struggles to say, that must’ve been hard for him to do, I sigh “Okay.” I say then I glance at the cooler that he’s holding “What’s in the cooler?” I ask.

 

 

Wayland smirks “A peace offering. Can I come in?” He asks “I’m going to be late for school.” I tell him, he chuckles “I’m sure you can spare a few minutes, please.” He said. I sigh and let him in, I sit on the couch in the living room and Wayland places the cooler on the coffee table “Ready?” He asks excited, “Just open it.” I say irritated.

 

 

Wayland opens the cooler and I see what’s inside, it’s a vial with red liquid in it and it’s surrounded by ice. I raise an eyebrow… this can’t be what I think it is “This… please don’t tell me, that is what I think it is?” I ask, hoping I’m wrong, Wayland nods “Yes, vampire blood.” He answers. I sigh deeply in frustration and put my hands in my face, why would he have vampire blood? Why would this be a peace offering? Wayland sits next to me on the couch, I look up and sigh “Julian, what’s wrong?” He asks “Why… why do you have this?” I ask back.

 

 

Wayland is surprised “Oh, right, I forgot, sorry. I did some research and found out you aren’t the only siphoner-witch around.” He explains, yeah, I had figured that out already “But I also heard of siphoners becoming vampires and they’re still able to perform magic. You would have the abilities of a vampire and a witch; plus, you can keep your siphoning ability.” He tells me, that’s… interesting.

 

 

But if what Logan told me about vampires was true then the person would have to die with vampire blood in their system and you don’t age… I don’t want to be seventeen forever. I look at Wayland, he’s waiting for an answer “Thanks, but no thanks.” I say as I get up. Wayland frowns “Why?” He asks “One, I don’t want to die. And two, I don’t want to be a teenager forever.” I tell him, “Well, I can spell the blood, so you can still age into adulthood.” Wayland tells me “And what about me dying?” I ask with a little attitude “Oh, um… I…” Wayland said, yeah that’s what I thought.

 

 

I sigh again “Look, I forgive you, okay. But I don’t want to be a vampire.” I tell him. Wayland stares at me for a moment, frowning then he smiles a bit “Okay.” He said, “You need a ride to school?” Wayland asks “No, but I need some magic.” I say. Wayland smirks “Need to siphon me?” He asks excited, I nod; he puts his hands out, and I grab them, and start to siphon him. I don’t what it is but whenever I siphon from Wayland, I feel more powerful and spells work better. I finish siphoning him “You sure that’s enough, you know I have plenty.” He said “Yes, now come on. I’m gonna be late for school.” I say.

 

 

Wayland grabs his cooler and I grab my school bag then we leave out the house “You sure you don’t need a ride?” Wayland asks, I nod and take a small breath “ _Vas affectu naturae destinatum_.” I chant and teleport near school. Whoo, that took a bit out of me, learned this spell a couple months ago. I tested it from my living room to my room and let’s just say, thank god I was near my bed because I collapsed and didn’t wake up the next day. I had a feeling if I siphoned Wayland’s magic I’d be able to do the spell without too much trouble.

 

 

I siphon the air around me to replenish some energy and walk up to school, I see Theo and his charming smile, he waves at someone. I look and see who he waves at, it’s Stiles and Malia. I seriously don’t trust that guy, anyway, I enter school and get to class before I’m late. It’s free period and I’m putting away stuff in my locker and close it then I see Scott, Stiles, and… Theo walking together. I wonder where there going? I decide to follow them “ _Invisique_.” I chant cloaking myself.

 

 

I follow them to the boy’s locker room, they sit near some lockers and Theo tells them how he got bit but when he told the story it just sounded like bullcrap. Scott seems to believe him but Stiles doesn’t, the school bell rings and Theo leaves so he can go to class “No. Don’t give me that look.” Stiles chastises “We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes.” Scott said “Not this time. All right, I’m right. There’s something off about him. I can feel it.” Stiles tells him “Lydia’s the psychic. Not you.” Scott said “She’s not psychic. She’s a Banshee. Okay? There’s a difference.” Stiles said.

 

 

I uncloak myself, making my appearance known “I don’t trust Theo either.” I say, Stiles jumps about two feet in surprise at my sudden appearance and Scott is also surprised by my sudden appearance as well “See… even Julian doesn’t trust this guy.” Stiles said. Stiles looks at me for a moment “Hey, where you here the entire time?” Stiles asks “Yes.” I answer, “How?” Scott asks curious “Cloaking spell.” I answer. Stiles perks up “Oh, when can I learn that?” Stiles asks, I chuckle “You have a long way to go before I can teach you anything that advanced.” I explain.

 

 

Stiles is a little dejected “But Scott, Stiles is right. You can’t trust Theo.” I tell him, Stiles perks up again and gestures in a ‘see I told you’ way “How do you know?” Scott asks, I sigh “Witch’s intuition.” I answer a bit sarcastically “See, a witch, telling you something is not right with this guy!” Stiles exclaims. Scott looks to be in thought then he looks at me for a moment, I sigh and leave the locker room because I’m late for class. I don’t have time to wait for Scott to decide whether or not he should trust a guy, we really shouldn’t even be trusting.

 

 

Later, I’m in the school library with Scott and the others when Stiles appears suddenly trying to convince the others that Theo couldn’t be trusted. But they weren’t convinced, so Stiles leaves and I follow after him. I walk with him to his jeep and get in with him “What’s a criminal tremor?” Liam asks from the backseat, when did he get in here? “It doesn’t matter.” Stiles answers then starts his jeep and drives off.

 

 

Stiles, Liam, and I have been following Theo all day, we’ve watched him play video games for hours then he finally ventures out to the woods. We’re currently trailing him “You still got his scent?” Stiles asks Liam “Don’t need it.” Liam answers, we find footprints to follow instead. Liam stops suddenly “What? What’s wrong?” Stiles panics. Apparently, Liam was supposed to his friend Mason back at school to workout, Stiles and Liam keep talking. I half-listen as we continue to follow the footprints, Liam falls into a hole “What the hell are you doing?” Stiles scolds.

 

 

I _motus_ Liam out of the hole “Hurry up. Stop screwing around.” Stiles scolds again. We hide behind a tree and Theo is on a bridge “Try and get his scent.” Stiles tells Liam, he sniffs the air “Got anything?” Stiles asks “Soap. It’s nice. It smells good.” Liam said, I roll my eyes “Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?” Stiles said “Oh, yeah. Okay.” Liam said.

 

 

Liam sniffs the air again “I… He’s sad.” He tells us “He’s sad?” Stiles questions confused “Well, not just sad… it’s more like grief.” Liam answers “Grief?” Stiles asks then a look of realization appears on his face “Oh, my god! Go! We have to go.” Stiles panics. Liam and I are surprised by Stiles sudden urgency “What? Why?” Liam asks confused “Go! Right now. Just go.” Stiles said pushing us along “That’s the bridge where they found his Sister.” Stiles said “What Sister?” Liam questions “The one that got lost and died from exposure.” Stiles explains, “He’s leaving a flower.” He said “That doesn’t sound evil.” Liam said “I know.” Stiles said as we keep walking.

 

 

We come to a stop when we see Theo atop a tree, he jumps down “What are you guys doing?” He asks, Liam growls standing protective in front of Stiles and I’m ready to hex Theo if he tries anything “Whoa. Why do I get the feeling this kid’s tougher than he looks?” Theo said “Only when we let him off his leash.” Stiles jokes. Theo looks at me and I glare at him, which makes him smirk. Why the hell is he smirking? Theo asks Stiles why he’s so suspicious of him, Stiles shows him the signatures and Theo admits that the signatures look a little different.

 

 

Stiles believes they’re signed by two different people, Theo offers to give a DNA test to prove he is who he says he is but there no other DNA to compare it to. Theo tells Stiles that he came back to Beacon Hills for Scott but also for Stiles as well and he believes he’s meant to be a part of Scott’s pack, I scoff.

 

 

After Theo leaves, we walk back to Stiles’ jeep to find Scott waiting for us “Find anything?” He asks “Nope.” Stiles answers “I fell in a hole.” Liam said, I slap his arm and shush him, “It was the bridge where his Sister died, wasn’t it?” Scott asks “Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So, we are gonna leave now.” Stiles said. Stiles starts his jeep but it sputters and stop “Son of…” Stiles curses “Liam, just do me a favor, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say.” Stiles tells him.

 

 

Stiles pops the hood and starts fiddling with the engine “Stiles?” Scott said trying to get his attention “Be with you in a second. Try it.” Stiles tells Liam, trying to ignore Scott. The engine starts, sputters, and stops “Stiles.” Scott said trying to get his attention again “Yes. Okay, we followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I’m a stalker, huh? That I’m crazy, totally paranoid? None of this is new information.” Stiles exclaims annoyed “Now you’re gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt?” Scott asks, I scoff; is he serious?

 

 

Stiles continues fiddling with the engine “I give people the benefit of the doubt. I’ve a lot of benefit to a lot of people.” He said “Like Derek? Kira? Liam? Julian?” Scott said, well it’s nice to know that Scott trusts me but he shouldn’t “I was right about Peter. Try it again.” Stiles tells Liam. He starts the engine again and sputters then stops again “You know, I bet you still think that there’s something about him that can be saved.” Stiles said bitterly “Maybe.” Scott said.

 

 

Stiles exhales “Try again.” He said, the engine starts, sputters, and stops yet again “Why can’t you trust anyone?” Scott asks “Because you trust Everyone!” Stiles shouts frustrated as wind starts to pick up, he punches his jeep hurting his hand in the process. “Are you okay?” Scott asks concerned as he tries to check on Stiles’ hand but he pulls away “I’m fine.” Stiles said “You could’ve broken it.” Scott said “It’s not broken.” Stiles insists “Let me see it.” Scott said. Scott slowly takes his hand takes the pain away, suddenly the jeep starts up.

 

 

Stiles drops me off at home but not before I talk to him “Stiles, no matter what Scott says, you can’t trust Theo.” I tell him “I know, Julian. Witch’s intuition, right.” Stiles said smiling, I chuckle “Yeah, witch’s intuition. See ya.” I say, “Yeah, see ya later.” Stiles said. I leave his jeep and enter my home, Logan’s home on the couch with a beer in his hand “A little, late aren’t you?” He asks “Sorry, Logan. I was with Stiles and Liam following the new wolf, Theo.” I say “Yeah, Stiles told me about him. Why don’t you trust the new wolf?” Logan asks “He reminded me too much of Wayland. You’d know if you met him.” I answer. Logan sighs “Please don’t mention that Demon Spawn again.” He said with distain.

 

 

I let out a nervous breath “Well, speaking of him… I forgave him.” He tells me “What?! Why?” My Brother asks, I just shrug my shoulder but I know why I forgave him because it’s easier that way. Otherwise I would wallow in bitterness, I already have enough bitterness towards my family. Besides… Wayland has way of getting under your skin if he doesn’t have his way. Logan sighs “Well, I’m not letting him off that easily.” Logan said “I didn’t say you have to.” I say, “Night, Logan.” I say as I walk upstairs to my room “Night, Little Bro.” Logan said back. I get to my room and go to bed, exhausted from today.

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

AN – This is probably the only time I’ll write his POV but probably not.

 

 

Wayland’s POV

 

 

 

Six months… six months since I’ve given Julian his space. I haven’t seen or talked to him, so I think it’s time I see him and beg for his forgiveness. But that’s tomorrow, my Older Brother is coming tonight hopefully with the item I asked him to procure for me. Because I need it that item for Julian, I guess you could say it’s a peace offering… I don’t expect him to take it but he will.

 

 

This town, Beacon Hills… it’s energy has been getting darker, at first, I thought it was me; my presence here but it’s been getting darker way before I came to this town. I mean doing magic has been incredibly easy for me, I’ve been channeling endless dark energy. I’m pretty sure I can take out the local pack that Julian is so fond of but then he would definitely never forgive me and I would be back to square one. I need Julian to forgive me I can’t imagine my life without him in it, I don’t what it is about him that makes me so irrational.

 

 

At first, it was siphoning ability I found it so fascinating and interesting but then I got to know him. Clever, smart, and a bit sarcastic, he didn’t let his siphoning ability limit his magical prowess. He’s powerful but not as powerful as me but I want him to be as powerful as me, I want him to be my equal… I think I’m obsessed. I hear the front door open downstairs that must be Big Brother, I trek downstairs and see my Brother; he’s holding a cooler. I smile excited “Is that it?” I ask “Hello, Little Brother.” He said sternly “Sorry. Hello, Big Brother. Is that it?” I ask again as I go to grab the cooler but my Brother pulls away and places the cooler on a table “Yes, it is. Now where’s my hug.” He said.

 

 

I sigh and give him a hug “It’s good to see you Little Brother.” He said then he lets me go “It’s good to see you too.” I say back. I look over at the cooler sitting on the table, my Brother sighs and opens the cooler. I look at what’s inside “Was it hard to find?” I ask “No, I have an acquaintance. He was willing to give up his blood but you might want to do something about the sire bond, it’s rare but not so much with hybrids.” My Brother explains. Good to know “Wait, you know a vampire?” I ask “Yes, he’s a valued ally.” He answers.

 

 

Right, my Brother has connections with all sorts of supernatural communities, witches, vampires, werewolves, you name it. I should be doing the same but not with that local pack I find them useless, I don’t get why Julian wastes his time with them. My thoughts are interrupted “I don’t think he’ll take your ‘peace offering’.” My Brother tells me, I scoff “I don’t understand your obsession with him.” He questions “Why are you so obsessed with his Brother, hmm?” I ask back annoyed. My Brother glares at me and I glare back, he exhales “Good night.” He said walking past me “Night.” I say back. I sigh, welcome back, Big Brother I turn back to the cooler and look inside once again. Vampire blood… this will make Julian my equal and he’ll be stronger than that pack, he won’t need them.

 

 

The next morning, my Brother takes me to Julian’s House. I have to admit, I’m a little nervous I don’t know if Julian will hex me the second he sees me. I walk up to his front door and knock, the door opens I grin nervously “Hi, Julian.” I greet. Julian stares at me and says nothing, well he hasn’t hexed me so I guess that’s a good sign. I clear my throat nervously “Well, I want to… apologize for… trying to… have you… killed.” I struggle to say, I’ve never apologized to anyone before in my life but my Brother. I guess, Julian is different… he’s special to me.

 

 

Julian sighs and sees the cooler I’m holding “Okay. What’s in the cooler?” He asks, I smirk “A peace offering. Can I come in?” I ask “I’m going to be late for school.” Julian tells me. I chuckle, I can’t believe he’s still going there “I’m sure you spare a few minutes, please.” I say. He sighs again and walks back into his house, I guess that means I can come in. Julian sits on the couch in his living room and I place the cooler on the coffee table “Ready?” I ask a little excited “Just open it.” Julian said irritated. I open the cooler and show him the vial of vampire blood, Julian has a mixture of emotions on his face “This… please don’t tell me that is what I think it is?” Julian asks, I nod “Yes, Vampire blood.” I answer.

 

 

Julian sighs in frustration and puts his hands in his face, okay… I guess, he doesn’t like it. I sit next to him on the couch “Julian, what’s wrong?” I ask “Why… why do you have this?” Julian asks back. Oh, right, how could I not explain the reason behind this peace offering “Right, sorry I forgot to explain. I did some research and found out that you aren’t the only siphoner-witch around.” I explain, “But I also heard of siphoners becoming vampires and they’re still able to perform magic. You would have the abilities of a vampire and a witch; plus, you can keep your siphoning ability.” I tell him, he seems interested but I think he’s already made up his mind.

 

 

I wait for his answer, Julian looks at me “Thanks, but no thanks.” He tells me as he stands up. I frown, a little upset “Why?” I ask “One, I don’t want to die. And two, I don’t want to be a teenage forever.” Julian tells me. Is that all? “Well, I can spell the blood, so you can still age into adulthood.” I assure him “And what about me dying?” Julian asks “Oh, um… I..” I say not having an answer for that. He’s right I don’t think there a way around death as far as I know. Maybe preventing it, I’ve also heard of witches coming back from death but I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I should ask my Brother, maybe he would know something.

 

 

Julian sighs “Look, I forgive you okay. But I don’t want to be a vampire.” He tells me. Well, that’s unfortunate but at least he forgives me, I smile a bit “Okay.” I say, “You need a ride to school?” I ask “No, but I need some magic.” Julian said. I smirk “Need to siphon me?” I ask a bit excited, Julian nods; I put my hands out for him to take, he grabs my hands and starts to siphon me. I love it when Julian siphons magic, especially when he siphons from me. It makes him stronger, I make him stronger. Which is why I acquired, the vampire blood to make him stronger and more powerful, to make him my equal.

 

 

Julian finishes siphoning me “You sure that’s enough, you know I have plenty.” I tell him “Yes, now come on. I’m gonna be late for school.” Julian said. We leave his house “You sure you don’t need a ride?” I ask again, Julian nods and takes a small breath _“Vas affect naturae destinatum.”_ He chants then he disappears. Huh, when did he learn that spell? Well, if he became a hybrid, he could do that spell with ease.

 

 

I sigh and walk to my Brother’s car and get inside “So, did he go for it?” He asks, I shake my head “Sorry. Did he at least forgive you?” He asks, I nod “Well, good. Your back in his good graces.” My Brother said. I shake my head “No, he forgives me but I know he doesn’t trust me. I have to earn that back.” I tell him, and somehow convince him to take vampire blood. “Well, I have somewhere to be, I’m going to take you home.” My Brother tells me “Gonna see Julian’s Brother?” I ask playfully, my Brother doesn’t answer; he just smirks.

 

 

Later, I go to Julian’s school, I see him get in a jeep with Stiles and the puppy, Liam. They’re following some new wolf and I trail them, cloaked, of course. It seems they’re wasting their time following him and Stiles looked like a fool trying to prove that the new wolf is up to no good but he’s right something isn’t right about that wolf. I decide to keep following the new wolf because I don’t trust him either, I trail him to the school where he shifts into a full wolf. He goes into the school, a few minutes later Liam and his friend Mason are running from the school.

 

 

The wolf comes out of the school and heads into the woods I follow him, and he shifts back into his human form. I uncloak myself “Most wolves aren’t able to do a full shift. You must be powerful.” I say, he turns around surprised by my sudden appearance. He’s fully naked, hmm, nice body “Who are you?!” He sneers as his eyes flash yellow “Wayland.” I answer, “And who are you?” I ask “Theo.” He answers “What are you?” I ask “I’m a werewolf.” Theo answers.

 

 

I chuckle “No, you’re not.” I say, because I can sense something different about him, not sure what it is. Theo glares at me and walks menacingly towards me, I sigh and wave my hand sending him into a tree “What the- what are you?!” He asks stunned “A witch. A very powerful one.” I say smirking. Theo’s eyes flash yellow with his claws out and he charges at me, I give him a powerful aneurysm that brings him to his knees. I lean close to his face “I don’t know what your planning with that local pack and I don’t care. Just leave Julian out of it.” I say.

 

 

Theo looks up at me confused “Who? That lanky kid whose scent smelled… sweet?” He asks, I frown at his description of Julian “You actually smell similar but more… bitter.” Theo said “Why? What is he to you?” He asks smirking. Oohh… I see, he’s trying to manipulate me, okay I’ll play along “He’s mine.” I tell him, Theo chuckles “You like him.” He states, duh, you idiot. Theo continues to smirk “Well, if he’s yours shouldn’t that be his choice.” He said, I scoff.

 

 

Julian knows he belongs to me, he can have other friends but they’re only temporary I’m the constant with the exception of his Brother, of course “I just realized something, Stiles had a similar scent to Julian’s but it wasn’t as strong.” Theo tells me. I glare at him as my magic flares up, he really trying to piss me off and it sounds like Julian has been teaching his human some magic. I wonder if his brother knows, no good can come from a human learning witchcraft.

 

 

I smirk “Cute, trying to make me jealous. Like I said before, do what you will to that pack but leave Julian out of it.” I say in threatening tone. I turn around, walk away, and make my way home. I chuckle, Theo maybe the solution to the problem I’ve been thinking about all day. I told him to leave Julian alone but I have a feeling he won’t.

 


	10. Chapter 9

Logan’s POV

 

 

Six months since that hit list business happened and it’s been peaceful. Julian’s been hanging around Stiles and his alpha friend, Scott; which is good. It’s good for Julian to have other friends besides that… brat… that… demon spawn. If he tries to hurt my Brother again, I’ll… I don’t know. He’s a kid but he’s so devious and manipulative, like his brother… god, I hate his Brother. The guy wouldn’t leave me alone, ever since I created that ring for Julian; he’s had a weird obsession with me.

 

 

Anyway, I’m working a night shift at the station answering calls and doing paperwork. I’ve been doing this for months I don’t any problem with it but Parrish seems to have a problem with it. Ever since The Sheriff found out that I’m a witch, he’s had me on desk duty with Parrish. Like I said, I no problem with desk duty but Parrish on the other hand does because he goes to confront the Sheriff. I shake my head and continue doing paperwork.

 

 

Someone approaches my desk and clears their throat “Hello, how may I…” I say as I look up and see who it is and I frown, it’s Nathaniel Black; Demon Spawn’s Brother. I glare at him “What the hell are you doing here?” I ask getting angry. Nathaniel chuckle “Is that anyway to speak to a citizen you’re suppose to ‘protect and serve’.” He said, I scoff, yeah, I’d serve you right into a moving bus “Well, what are you doing here?” I ask irritated. Nathaniel smirks “I just wanted see my favorite witch.” He said, “And I was wondering if you reconsidered my offer?” He asks. I sigh “There’s no way in hell I’m ever working for you. Ever.” I state, Nathaniel frowns for a second then he smiles “Well, my offer still stands, if you ever change your mind.” He said as he was about to leave but he turns back to face me, “I have one more thing to ask.” Nathaniel said.

 

 

I sigh, great he’s gonna ask me again “How did you make that ring for your Brother? Was it dark magic? It had to be.” Nathaniel said, I just stare at him not answering. Nathaniel smirks “Okay, you’ll tell me someday.” He said then he leaves. I let out a breath, wait, where’s Parrish? “Sheriff, where’s Parrish?” I ask him “I sent him away on a noise complaint. He should’ve called in by now.” He said, huh, weird “Should I go and see what’s taking him so long?” I ask, the Sheriff nods.

 

 

I get to the vacant house and go inside, I pull out my gun “Sheriff’s Department!” I shout as I walk through the house. I reach the basement and find Parrish in the floor bleeding with large claw marks on his chest. I put my gun back in my holster “Sheriff, this is Deputy Grey. I have a code zero.” I say into my radio, it’s a code I came up with the Sheriff for the supernatural “Parrish. Parrish, buddy. You alive?” I ask concerned. I look at his wounds, why isn’t he healing? The Sheriff finally gets here and we take Parrish to the hospital.

 

 

When we get their we bring him to Nurse McCall. The Sheriff and I lay Parrish the table in the morgue of the hospital “You said you were gonna keep him on desk duty.” Nurse McCall chatises “Yeah, it was just a minor noise complaint.” Sheriff said. Parrish’s wounds start to smoke “Can’t you do a spell or something?” Sheriff asks, I shake my head “I don’t even know what he is and I don’t want to try anything without knowing what he is.” I tell him.

 

 

Suddenly Parrish sits right up, his eyes glowing orange; he turns to us, The Sheriff with his gun out and me ready to hex him if he charges at us. Parrish’s eyes return to normal and his wounds have healed completely, I let out a sigh of relief. Man, this night is not what I expected. Glowing orange eyes… I have some research to do, what kind supernatural creature has glowing orange eyes?

 

 

Last night, nothing came of my research of creatures with glowing orange eyes, god, I hate to ask Nathaniel for anything but his family has met a whole manner of supernatural creatures and I’ve hit a dead end. Now, I’m at work and it’s business as usual. Julian’s at school, Stiles is here talking to the Sheriff, and I continue some paperwork from last night. Stiles approaches my desk “Hey, how I help you?” I ask him “Hey, Logan. Did Julian tell you about the new werewolf in town?” Stiles asks, I shake my head “Yeah, well Julian doesn’t trust him and I’m with him on that.” Stiles said, I chuckle, yeah, my Little Bro has trust issues and it didn’t help that our family shunned him “Yeah, my Brother’s good at reading people.” I say “Witch’s intuition.” Stiles said, I laugh.

 

 

Stiles gives me a look “Don’t tell me Julian was messing with me?” Stiles asks “No, he wasn’t. Witch’s intuition is very real and anyone who doesn’t listen to it, is an idiot.” I tell him “Hmm, then Scott is an idiot.” Stiles said. Yeah, Scott seems like a good kid but he’s too trusting… I have a feeling he’ll learn a hard lesson in who he should trust and who he should not.

 

 

I go home after my shift, I grab a beer and sit on the couch. Julian finally comes home “A little late, aren’t you?” I ask “Sorry, Logan. I was with Stiles and Liam following the new wolf, Theo.” Julian said “Yeah, Stiles told me about him. Why don’t you trust the new wolf?” I ask “He reminded me too much of Wayland. You’d know if you met him.” Julian answers. I sigh “Please don’t mention that Demon Spawn again.” I say with distain.

 

 

Julian lets out a nervous breath “Well, speaking of him… I forgave him.” He tells me “What?! Why?” I ask, Julian just shrugs his shoulders. I sigh “Well, I’m not letting him off that easily.” I say “I didn’t say you have to. Night, Logan.” Julian said “Night, Little Bro.” I say back. I can’t believe he forgave that Demon Spawn, whatever I won’t forgive him ever or his Brother for invading our lives.

 


	11. Chapter 10

Julian’s POV

 

 

It’s been a few days since I told my Brother that I forgave Wayland and he told me this morning before he went to work that Wayland’s Brother, Nathaniel is here. Wayland’s Brother scares me more than Wayland himself, I can sometimes tell when he’s near like right now. I hear a hard knock at the door I go and answer it, it’s Nathaniel and Wayland “Hi Jules.” Wayland said “Hi.” I say back. I nervously shallow a lump in my throat as I look at Nathaniel “Hi.” I say to him “Hello, Julian. Is your Brother here?” He asks, “No. He’s at work.” I answer “Hmm, that’s too bad. Do you need a ride to school?” Nathaniel asks “Um…” I say nervously glancing at Wayland.

 

 

Wayland stands in front of his Brother “Uh, Brother, I can take Jules to school.” He said, Nathaniel frowns as he looks at Wayland then he looks at me. He looks back at Wayland and smiles a bit “Okay, be safe. I have business to tend to.” Nathaniel said then walks away. Wayland looks at me “Ready?” I nod, he mutters a spell and were both teleported near school.

 

 

I start to walk towards school “Jules.” I hear Wayland call out, I stop and turn to him “You don’t like my Brother, do you?” He asks “It’s not that I don’t like him… he just scares me.” I say honestly, Wayland raises his eyebrow “More than me?” He asks “You scare me too but your Brother is intense.” I say, “I can be intense.” He tells me “I know but your Brother takes to whole another level.” I say. Wayland smirks “Yeah, he does. I think he wanted to talk to you about your Brother.” He said “What about?” I ask, Wayland shrugs his shoulders “Don’t know. You’d probably have to ask your Brother.” He answers. I sigh “Well, I’ll see ya around I guess.” I say “Yeah, see ya, Jules.” He said back.

 

 

I walk towards school when someone shouts my name “Julian!”, it’s Stiles, he’s jogging towards me “Hey, what’s up?” I say “Something happened last night.” He tells me “Oh.” I said, I guess it has something to do with the supernatural “Come on, everyone is over here.” Stiles said, gesturing to the buses. I walk with him “So, you and Wayland are on speaking terms?” Stiles asks, I guess he saw me and Wayland talking. I sigh “Yeah.” I say “So, did you forget that he tried to kill you?” He asks with a little attitude, I stop and turn to glare at Stiles then I take a breath to calm down “No, I didn’t. I forgave him.” I tell him “What?!” Stiles exclaims “Calm down, okay.” I tell him.

 

 

Stiles gives me a look “What if he tries again? You can’t trust him.” He said “You think I don’t know that. I’ll probably never trust him again but I had to forgive him for me.” I tell him, Stiles stares at me “What? Do you want me to promise he won’t cause trouble? Because he won’t, okay.” I assure him. Stiles sighs “Fine.” He said then we continue walking towards Scott and the others, they probably hear our conversation from there. Damn supernatural hearing.

 

 

Last night, a girl from our school named Tracy killed her Father and she’s supernatural. They think she’s a werewolf but we can’t assume every supernatural creature is a wolf, there are other creatures out there. I haven’t seen them but my Brother has and he’s told me of other supernatural creatures he’s met.

 

 

Afterwards I went to my locker and Liam’s Friend, Mason, kept following me and asking me question about witches I turn and face him “Yes, to spells. Yes, to potions. No, to pointy hats and brooms.” I tell him “Awesome. Can anyone learn magic?” Mason asks “Apparently.” I answer, thinking about Stiles and his progression with magic. Mason lights up “You think I can learn?” He asks, I think about it for a moment “Maybe, let me think about, okay.” I tell him, Mason nods excited then runs off.

 

 

I’m in class when suddenly the fire alarm blares through out the school, so everyone starts to get up and leave including myself. I see Scott and Liam going into a classroom, I cloak myself and follow them. In the classroom there’s two girls and one of them is tightly gripping the other “Tracy, let go.” Scott said, so, this is Tracy. She doesn’t feel like a werewolf “They’re coming.” She said looking crazed “They’re coming for all of us.” She said then collapses and a silver liquid starts to come from her mouth.

 

 

Scott picks up Tracy and leaves with her, Liam checks on the other girl then runs off I follow after him. He catches up with Kira and Lydia and asks them where Scott and the others went. They went to the animal clinic I get there as fast as I can to find Scott, Stiles, and others laid out on the floor “What the hell?” I whisper “Julian? Oh, thank god. You have a spell for this right?” Stiles asks from the floor “Uh… what is exactly is this?” I ask back.

 

 

Stiles explains the situation, Tracy’s a kanima, some kind of lizard creature with paralyzing poison and that’s why everyone is on the floor. I’ve never heard of one maybe Logan has, “Okay.” I say as I approach Stiles and kneel next to him. I grasp his arm to see if I can siphon the poison “Can you move?” I ask “I think I moved my right leg.” Stiles answers, he didn’t. I sigh, well it seems I can’t siphon kanima poison.

 

 

Groaning in frustration I look around and see a couple surgeon knifes, and an idea pops into my head. I pick them up and approach Malia “Sorry in advance.” I say then I stab her in the leg, she groans in pain. Then I approach Scott “Julian, what are you doing?” He asks nervously “I’m just trying to trigger your healing. Sorry in advance.” I say then I stab him in the leg, he groans in pain. Malia gets up first and pulls out the knife, she looks mad I raise my hand up in surrender “Sorry.” I plead “I still want to punch.” She said, “But I think I can track Tracy’s scent.” She said and starts to leave “Malia! Save her.” Scott said, I roll my eyes and Malia grimaces.

 

 

Malia tracks her to the Sheriff’s Station, we rush inside and find deputies paralyzed, and Lydia is bleeding out “Malia… listen… Tracy… she thinks… she’s asleep. She thinks she’s dreaming. It’s a night terror.” Lydia tells us “I… I don’t know what that…” Malia said not understanding, “She… she’s not dreaming. She’s not asleep. Get her to understand.” Lydia said, Malia goes after Tracy.

 

 

I stay behind with Lydia and look at her wound. She bleeding a lot I’m not really good at healing, if I only had some herbs on hand to make a healing remedy. I put my hands over her wound and mutter a spell that should slow the bleeding. I hear footsteps but I concentrate on trying to heal Lydia “Julian?” I hear Stiles say. Theo crouches next to me “What are you doing?” He asks “Trying… to heal her.” I answer, “Give me something to put on her wound.” I say, Theo rips a part of his shirt and wraps it around Lydia “Thanks.” I say “No problems.” Theo said smiling.

 

 

Sirens can be heard in the background, ambulances are coming, good. I just remembered something my Brother works here “Logan!” I shout looking for him “Julian! I’m over here!” He shouts “Hey, you, all right?” I ask concerned as I jog over to him “Yeah, lucky I did a protection spell on myself this morning but it didn’t stop me from getting paralyzed.” Logan tells me. Tracy got killed by some guys wearing masks, according to Malia. I believe her but Stiles and Scott don’t, guys with masks… not much to go on, I wonder if Wayland knows anything about it.

 

 

The next day I went to school and the day went on normally. It’s after school and I’m putting stuff in my locker, ready to go home when I feel someone’s presence. It’s Theo, he smiles “Hey, we haven’t officially met. I’m Theo.” He said with his hand out to shake. I look at his hand then go back to putting stuff in my locker “Hmm, I’m Julian.” I say, refusing to shake his hand because I don’t trust him and I never will.

 

 

Theo chuckles “I met someone a few days ago, he’s a witch like you. His name is Wayland. Very powerful, he threw me into a tree with the wave of his hand. Are that powerful?” He asks. I stop what I’m doing and glare at him, he has my attention now “Did you need something?” I ask getting annoyed “Just wanted to get to know you.” Theo answers smirking. I look down at his hand and make a face “What is that on your hand?” I ask, Theo looks at his hand then I grip his wrist and start to siphon him “Ugh, what… are you… doing?” He asks as he’s getting weaker “Siphoning you. It’s an ability I’ve had since I was born. I used to hate it but now I love it. It’s like breathing, I can take magic from objects, nature, and even creatures like yourself.” I explain.

 

 

Theo falls to one knee as I continue to siphon him “So, you ask if I’m that powerful. I guess you could say… no, but I’m powerful in my own right. And just so you know, I don’t trust you and I don’t want to know you because I know who you are. A two-faced shake, I already know a shake and I don’t plan on adding more.” I say then I let him go and watched him collapse onto the floor then walk away. Don’t worry, he’s not dead, I just drained of most of his energy. I don’t even care if he tells Scott, I told him not to trust Theo and I’m going to force his hand and make Scott see that he can’t be trusted.

 


	12. Chapter 11

Julian’s POV

 

 

I wake up with a start from my bed, sweat on my forehead. It’s still night out, I can’t shake this feeling that something happened… something bad. I get up out of the bed and go downstairs to the kitchen, I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and drink it. Logan’s still at work, another late shift. Suddenly there’s a rapid knocking at the front door, I go to answer it. It’s Stiles and he looks very panicked and disoriented “Hey, Julian… I… uh…” He said not able to get his thought across “Come in, sit down.” I tell him bringing him towards the couch, sitting him down.

 

 

I get him a glass of water, he takes it and takes a sip “What happened?” I ask. Stiles tells me that a kid named Donovan with a grudge against the Sheriff, tried to kill him at the School tonight. Stiles defended himself and ended up killing him indirectly with scaffolding but what irks me, is that he didn’t use any magic. I mean, what have I been teaching him all these months “Stiles, why didn’t you use magic to defend yourself?” I ask, “I…I don’t know… I panicked. The guy was a Wendigo.” He said, “Yeah, and you’re a budding witch. You should’ve fried his brain and ran like hell!” I chastise.

 

 

There’s a tense silence “Sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” I apologize, “Are you all right?” I ask Stiles, he nods but I don’t think he is. There’s another knock at the door I answer it, it’s Wayland “This is a bad time.” I tell him trying to close the door on him but he stops me “Nonsense, this is a perfect time.” Wayland said pushing past me, “Ah, Stiles is here, well, I’ll let you guys finish your conversation while I wait upstairs in your room.” He said and goes upstairs. I turn to Stiles “I’m sorry about that.” I say, Stiles gets up “Uh, I should go. So, you can deal with…” He said glancing upstairs. “You sure, I can tell him to go but it might take some time.” I say, “No, I’ll be okay.” He said, I’m still not convinced that he’ll be okay but I let him go. I’ll talk to him another time.

 

 

I sigh annoyed and go upstairs to my room to find Wayland siting on my bed fiddling with a pen, smirking “You’ve been a bad boy, Jules.” He said. I raise an eyebrow at his statement “What are you talking about?” I ask “You’ve been teaching a human, witchcraft.” He said, I shrug my shoulders “So.” I say not quite understanding what the problem is. Wayland gets up from my bed with a serious look on his face “Julian, nothing good comes from teaching humans witchcraft.” He tells me, “Why?” I ask “It never ends well. Why do you think most Covens are witch families only?” He asks me rhetorically, huh, I never thought of that… wait does that mean Mom and Dad are in a marriage of convenience? They seem so loving except when it came to me of course, whatever.

 

 

“Other Covens are from lone or exiled witches and they teach humans magic, and those covens would implode from the inside out because one or two of the members would dappled in some kind of spell that they weren’t ready for.” Wayland explains. Hmm, I didn’t think about that “Who is Stiles to you, Julian?” Wayland asks, He’s been using my full name since we started talking. He’s serious “He’s a friend.” I tell him “Nothing more?” He asks “Nothing more.” I repeat back, “Good, but no more teaching him magic, got it?” He asks. I nod, Wayland grips me by the chin “Julian, I want to hear you say it, promise me you won’t teach him or anyone else magic.” He demands “Okay! I promise, I won’t!” I shout slapping his hand away. God, I’ve never seen him this serious before.

 

 

There’s a tense silence then I stare at Wayland for a moment “Wait, did you teach someone magic?” I ask him, Wayland looks shocked for a moment then has a blank expression on his face “Yeah, I did.” He answers. “What happened?” I ask “He messed with a spell he should’ve and it cost him his life, He should’ve just listened to me and be patient but he had such a thirst for knowledge. My family almost disowned me but my Brother convinced them otherwise.” Wayland tells me. Woah, and here I thought he was perfect, and never made mistakes. I smile slightly “Nice to know your human after all.” I say, Wayland scoffs “Why would I want to be human.” He said, I shake my head.

 

 

There’s a pause “You’re perfect.” Wayland said, I give him a look “No, I’m not.” I say, “Yes, you are. The only mistake you have is being born to a family that shunned your unique ability.” He tells me. I clear my throat awkwardly “Uh, thanks.” I say “No problem, Jules. Now go back to bed, you have school tomorrow.” He teases. I scoff “Whatever.” I say, Wayland leaves and I go back to bed.

 

 

The next day, I’m at school, it’s a free period and I’m putting some things away in my locker. When someone calls out my name “Julian.” Scott said, “Hey, what’s up?” I ask, Scott tells me to look out for people acting a little strange and hands me a copy of a book titled ‘The Dread Doctors’ “Yeah, I’m not reading this.” I tell him “Why not?” Scott asks as if it’s not obvious “Well, I haven’t been in Beacon Hills for that long and from what you told me, people who read this book lose their minds and I don’t plan on losing my mind.” I tell him. “Okay. Well, tonight the rest of us are going to read it at my house and I want you to watch over us in case something dangerous happens.” Scott said. I sigh “Sure, I’ll be there.” I say and Scott smiles “Thanks.” He said “Uh huh.” I say back then he leaves and I go back to my locker.

 

 

Later, I’m at Scott’s House, everyone’s reading that book and I’m watching over everyone with Malia. I’m bored out if my mind as they all read “Anyone feeling anything?” Scott asks everyone “Tired.” Kira said, “Hungry.” Lydia said “I think he meant the book.” Theo chastises. I must’ve dozed off, I look around and everyone is asleep but I don’t see Theo. I see him coming downstairs “What were you doing?” I ask surprising him “I was using the bathroom.” Theo said but I don’t believe him “Uh huh.” I say and try to grab him but he pulls away, I smirk. He’s afraid… of me, good “What didn’t like the last time we touched?” I taunt, Theo glares at me “So, what were you really doing upstairs?” I ask again “Using the bathroom, like I said.” Theo answers.

 

 

I walk towards him as he backs away “Well, if I find out your up to something, I’ll siphon you until there’s nothing left.” I threaten, Theo smiles nervously then leaves. I leave smiling. God, that felt good, is this what Wayland feels like all the time? Because it feels good.

 

 

The next day, started off normal, went to school went to class but somehow it ended on a hospital rooftop fighting off a chimera with Stiles to have Theo rescue us by killing the chimera “You can’t say anything. Please, don’t say anything.” Theo pleads to us “Why not?” Stiles asks “Because I never said anything about Donovan.” Theo said. He’s trying to manipulate Stiles, which pisses me off I give him an aneurysm “I know Scott has a rule about killing but you’re really pushing it. I mean, I’ve never killed anyone but you would be my first.” I threaten, “Julian, stop!” Stiles yells. I look at Stiles, he looks at me worried and a bit fearful, I sigh and drop the spell on Theo and turn my back to them.

 

 

Theo tells Stiles that he saw what happened at the library that night but he didn’t see who took Donovan’s body, wait? Someone took the body? Why didn’t Stiles tell me?... Because Wayland interrupted our conversation that night, Stiles probably would’ve told me “I only saw what you saw, and I didn’t say anything because you didn’t because you didn’t.” Theo said to Stiles. Sounds of sirens are drawing closer “That’s not an ambulance, is it.” Theo said, “We should leave.” He said. Stiles points to the body “We can’t leave him.” He said “Fine. All right, let’s take him.” Theo suggests, “Someone’s stealing the bodies anyway, right? Here’s our chance to find out who. Stiles, come on. We gotta do something.” Theo said.

 

 

Stiles looks at him for a moment “You killed him.” He said, “In self-defense. He was going to kill you and Julian.” Theo said, “If we stay, we’re going to have to tell the truth or we’re going to need a pretty convincing story. It’s your choice, I’m not going to ask you to lie to your Dad.” Theo said “It wouldn’t be the first time.” Stiles said. They grabbed the body “Uh, hey. Julian, buddy, you gonna help us?” Stiles asks “No. In fact, Theo can use his wolf strength to carry the body and I’ll cloak them both.” I say “You can do that?” Theo asks “Yes, now come on.” I say.

 

 

After we stashed the body for safe keeping, I got Stiles alone so we could talk “So, what did you want to talk about?” Stiles asks “I… can’t teach you magic anymore.” I say, Stiles gives me a look “Why not?” He asks. I don’t answer “It’s Wayland, he told you not to, didn’t he?” He asks then sighs “It’s… fine, I don’t think I’m cut out to be a witch.” Stiles said, “Of course you are but after what Wayland told me about humans learning magic. It seemed like too much of a risk and I don’t want to put your life in anymore danger than it already is.” I tell him, Stiles nods understanding. I get home and I’m greeted by my Brother, who looks like he just solved the crime of the century “I know what Parrish is!” Logan exclaims, “Uh, okay.” I say, not sure how else to respond.

 

 

 


End file.
